Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 3: Headmaster
by LuisJM
Summary: After what Team Prime had been through in Darkmount, they headed to Sumdac Systems, per Sari's request, to give them a bit of a break. But during their visit, they encountered a new threat and MECH making their return. Meanwhile, Jack needs to learn about controlling his new Prime powers with the help of Optimus.
1. Godfrey

**Well, back by popular demand is another Transformers Prime Season 3 episode of my making. I got to say; I'm enjoying writing this story as much as all the others I've done, giving that the episodes has much popularity as the rest. Guess no one is into Titans much, even though I'll make some more in the near future. But what the Hell, if people are requesting this I'll do it anyways. And you know what, I want to do something else completely different.**

**See there have been people telling me to continue to episode ark with episode three, but I was also thinking of adding an extra story about the invasion of Jasper. See, episode four would be about John and Elsa returning to investigate what happened to John's family. And if you still don't know what I'm talking about, best read Transformers Prime: John and Elsa just so you can catch up. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to do a chapter for each story at a time. One on this chapter and one on the other. Yeah, I know it will be a bit confusing, but really I need to do something until I can finish the John and Elsa story. So if you're uncomfortable about that, I understand entirely. Just got to get use to it.**

**Also, I'm starting to work with FictionFan1024 on a little collaboration Fanfiction for Transformers Prime. It's a crossover between TFP and Bioshock Infinite called Transformers Infinite and it takes place in FictionFan's TFP universe, not mine. If you're interested in reading that, you better check out FictionFan's work. Start reading Transformers Prime and Sari episodes 1 – 4. Not want to spoil anything, but you might enjoy what he has done. Hell, I've shared some ideas with him many times for his stories and if worked out well in many occasions. Trust me, you might like his work.**

**Now for the story, I don't know if most of you Prime fans knew this or not, but there was an Animated ark on Cartoon Network that lasted three seasons until they cancelled it unexpectedly. They were planning a fourth season, at least that's what Wikipedia says, but due to Cartoon Network's excuse to shitty scheduling, they canned the series entirely. But it was a nice show and had a lot of interesting characters. They've even had some human bad guys the Autobots had to face; some are good, some very bad. I mean c'mon, Professor Princess? Did some writer's kid come up with that idea? Anyways, there was one human enemy that was unique in a way. His name is Henry Masterson, or Headmaster for his villain name. He's sort of a combination of every bad guy in TV and movies, from obsession of one individual, to rejection, revenge, and the occasional psychopath. An all out bad guy. Thought it will be perfect to have him in the TFP universe. This will also be the return of MECH as well as they start to prepare Project: Noah. Thought I give the Decepticons a break since they have a lot of rebuilding to do from the Predacon incident. Don't worry; they'll come back in the next episode. Until then, let's move on with this episode for now on. Here's a brief summary…**

**After what the team been through in Darkmount, they headed to Sumdac Systems, per Sari's request, to give them a bit of a break. But during their visit, they encountered a new threat and MECH making their return. Meanwhile, Jack needs to learn about controlling his new Prime powers with the help of Optimus.**

**It would be a short story with a couple of chapters long compared to the last two. But of course it depends on college work, part time job, or any other random things that would happen. But we'll see what happens.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now I did say that Masterson will be the main part of the story, but not until the next chapter. But for this chapter, I'm going to add a character named G. Gordon Godfrey from the Young Justice Invasion series. Godfrey is sort of a news anchor you can see on any news channel, always giving out negative claims on things like aliens being potential enemies, no matter how good they are. He seems like the potential candidate for controversial humans who are weary of aliens on Earth. There will be another surprise later on in the story, though I don't know if it will work or not. But we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime (or any other characters from other shows).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Transformers Prime Season 3<br>Episode 3: Headmaster

Previously on Transformers Prime…

After the mission of rescuing the Autobots from MECH, Rodimus received a message from Vector Prime through the realm of the Primes. The message was news that Optimus Prime is alive. Sadly, that's the good news. The bad news is that he was held captive within Darkmount. Awaking from his dream state, he called the Autobots and shared them the news. At first they thought that it was impossible, but if this news is true and Optimus is alive, they need to rescue him. Of course, the problem is that Darkmount is protected by a huge force field that prevents anyone from getting in. Firewall managed to fix that problem by using his hacking ability to modify the ground bridge to match the same energy signature as the dome. Then there's the problem with who will go in, giving that the Autobots are potential targets for the Decepticons. Luckily, Jack insisted that he, Raf, and Miko would go in because they are now Cybertronians and the enemy won't detect them as a threat. The team was hesitant about this, but have no choice in the matter.

Once everything was ready, the recruits went through the portal and into Decepticon territory, with Sari and Sam sneaking into the action. During the journey, they entered the town of Jasper and saw the aftermath of the Decepticon invasion. It was even worse when they encountered Decepticons in the town and tried to get out of the battle. Unfortunately, due to some random circumstances, they got caught in the battle and tried to make an escape. During their escape, they encountered new enemies and defensive the Autobots have never faced before in their lives. When the heat got too hot, they three bots and the two humans went into the sewers and decided to head to Darkmount underground. There, they met with survivors that escaped the onslaught and remain hidden within the fallout shelter. With the help of Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer, they found their way to the Omega One base and survived an onslaught of Scraplets and Insecticons. They also made an ally of their bully Vince and befriended a Scraplet Sari named Sparkplug. After going through the turmoil's and challenges they've been through, the group managed to infiltrate Darkmount and regained communications with Team Prime. Once the team got through, they began splitting up as one group rescue the Prime with the others recovers the Iacon Relics. The recruits however remained at the communication station just so the team could have a bridge back to the base.

The mission though went down south real fast. While Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Altra searched for their leader, they were assisted by a lone Vehicon who thinks Megatron's new direction was wrong. He was truly a trustworthy ally in the mission. Meanwhile, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen went to get the relics the Cons took from them. But while they were getting the relics, Smokescreen tried to get the Prime weapons. Unfortunately, he accidentally triggered the alarm and alerted the Cons of their arrival. Due to that little incident the team fought their way through to reach the rendezvous point. Unfortunately, Megatron found out about it and sent Shockwave, Soundwave and Knockout to head to the comm. center. The three recruits fought valiantly against the three Cons, but they were defeated as they and the human teens were taken to Megatron. After deep questioning, Megatron found out that these young Neutrals were in fact the Autobots human friends and was delighted to hear the news. With the news of the Autobots making an escape, Megatron order his men to take the team into the courtyard while sending the recruits to them. The team got to the courtyard in the most odd predictions and fought their way through. Though they succeeded, they soon realize that they were trapped as Megatron brought the recruits to them and knew about the truth. It got even worse as the Vehicon that assisted them got captured too and got thrown into the courtyard like the others. And just as things couldn't get any worse, they were confronted with the Decepticons latest weapon, a dangerous Cybertronian dragon that goes by the name of Predaking.

The group fought valiantly against this monstrosity and although Vehicon died unexpectedly, the others kept on going. But no matter what they tried, nothing seems to work. Rodimus though thought it would be a good idea that he could jump on it and stab the creature with his broken broad sword. Sadly, that didn't go well as he was thrashed about and crashed right through the Darkmount wall. Everyone thought he was good as dead, but he survived the onslaught and was unconscious for the moment. But just as he was out, he was visited by Vector Prime and knew of the truth. That Jack was destined to become a Prime. Waking up, he used his Vector Sigma key, which has the Matrix of Leadership from within, to insert it into his spark chamber. Feeling the surge of power in him, he was reborn into the new Prime he was claimed to be. Feeling reborn, he had to get himself a weapon in stopping the beast. Rushing to the treasury, he spotted the Star Saber sword and Forge and used them to his advantage.

Outside, the Autobots kept fighting Predaking and was pulling all the stops to defeat it. Yet still, it was impossible to take down. So much so that the Predacon blew up the energon and earth fuel to disable them temporarily. With the team down and Optimus disabled in the legs, Megatron knew that his victory was near. Before the creature could deliver one striking blow to the leader, Rodimus appeared above and hit it with the Forge hammer. The team didn't think for a second that he would come in and save the day. But what surprised them more is that he had the Star Saber Sword connected to his arm, as he was a changed person. The battle between him and the Predacon was fierce and they shared crucial blows to each other. But then in the climax, Jack used his sword to cut the creature's center chamber, blowing it up completely and destroying it. He'd even used the sword to topple the statue of Megatron and buried to the armada completely before passing out from using his newly formed energy, giving the team ample time in escaping through the Cons spacebridge hub.

In the end, the group made it out with not just their leader, but also some new allies and new Prime. Vince joins Team Prime to help against the Decepticon threat, and Arcee has a sparkmate in Jack. What none of them didn't know what that another evil was going to be in the way. That evil involves MECH as they begin building the Director's latest work he took from the Autobots. That work is Project: Noah, MECH's own ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime: <em>"These are truly trying times for all of us. But if we can overcome it, then together we will stand united and end this war that's now plagued your world. The attack in Jasper marks the end of the old world. Now has begun the beginning of the new world and together, we can live through this. I am Optimus Prime, and I got a message for the humans on Earth. War has come to your world, but rest assure. No matter what the obstacles, no matter the hardships, we will always have one thing that can secure our future. Hope."<em>

As soon as Optimus's speech was over, there was a brief pause as some voice came from the background.

G. Gordon Godfrey: "That's right folks, you heard him. War has come to our world but he said that no matter what the obstacles, the hardships, and all that other nonsense, we will always have one thing. Hope."

Just then, a man in his forties with short blonde/brown hair that is slicked back and was wearing a suit appeared from the side of the screen and was acting the coy. This person was G. Gordon Godfry, a news corresponder that has his own show involving controversial topics and providing negative feedback. And the news of the alien invasion is the latest topic on his list.

G. Gordon Godfrey: "Oh I know what all of you were thinking. Godfrey, these Autobots aren't like the aliens that attacked Jasper, Nevada. They are not as bad as those in the desert. Really? Well let me ask you a quick question. If these aliens were meant to protect and assist us, then where were they when the occupants of Jasper WERE BRUTALLY MURDERED!"

In the studio in Washington, Godfrey was standing there while digital screens showed Optimus's face at the end of the speech. He continued to boast about these new alien species.

G. Gordon Godfrey: "Look around you. What did you see for the past few weeks. Before this, we always thought that we were alone in this world. That aliens only exist in movies and TV shows. But now it would seem that these beings are real. But instead of them coming in peace, they went into war with us and killed the population in the town. Yet while Jasper's residents were slaughtered, these Autobots as they are called were nowhere to be found. And worse so is that the suits in Washington have never mentioned about them here on Earth."

Then a couple of photos appeared on the other screen showing appearances of Autobots on a couple of occasions. The news anchor continued with his report.

G. Gordon Godfrey: "We recently received photos from concern citizens that have been posted on extraterrestrial websites. These photos show a few of them showing up near desolate areas when concerned humans were nearby. These photos prove to everyone that aliens have not only existed, but also lived on this planet before this invasion actually happened. But the one thing that concerns me is how long they kept their existence from us."

A huge emblem of the US government appeared on the huge screen as he kept on talking.

G. Gordon Godfry: "What did the United States Government hide this even before the invasion started? Well, why don't we get right down to business? I've got Cat Grant at the Pentagon looking for some answers. Miss Grant?"

* * *

><p>The scene then changed to outside of the Pentagon in Washington where a woman around her thirties with blonde upper back length hair, blue eyes, and a fancy red dress waiting for someone to come.<p>

Cat Grant: "Thank you Godfrey. I'm here at the entrance to the Pentagon, waiting to get an answer from the top officials. So far, no word on the response neither from the attack in Jasper nor from this speech from the one called Optimus Prime. But I'm certain that we will get the information everyone wanted to know."

She then turned to the left and saw a few people that can give her some answers.

Cat Grant: "We're just in luck! We got two individuals that were in charge of the evacuation of Jasper, Nevada. Captain Thomas Lasky and Commander Sarah Palmer."

Coming down the left was a man in his early forties with brown hair and eyes, wearing a standard military uniform with a patched badge of his rank and a woman with short brown hair in a bun and wearing a standard uniform compared to the battle armor she had on. They were in fact Lasky and Palmer as they passed Cat while she was following them.

Cat Grant: "Lasky, Palmer! Can we have a few minutes of your time? I want to speak to you about what happened in Jasper."

But the two ignored her as Palmer told her to leave.

Commander Palmer: "No comment…"

Cat continued to follow them, as she still wanted to ask some questions.

Cat Grant: "But Godfrey would want the viewers to know about the goings on that happened few weeks ago. This won't take too long."

But then, the group entered the building as another person peeked through the door. It was a black man who looks a little overweight and has a parting frizzled hair. That person was Agent Fowler, both the former Army Ranger and liaison of the Autobots. He looked to the female reporter and told her to leave.

Agent Fowler: "Ms. Grant, I can understand that Godfrey desperately wants an explanation about the commotion that happened weeks ago. But the top officials ordered us that that news shouldn't be shared to the public at this moment. However, once the matter has been taken care of, some of the officials will share with you all you need to know. Now please leave the premises before I have security to escort you out."

He then shut the door in front of her face as the woman looked to the camera a little dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Back to the news station, Godfrey looked on and was irate not only by the shut out, but who was talking to Grant.<p>

G. Gordon Godfrey: "Did you see who that was that shut out my correspondent? That was William Fowler, an agent within the government. We have keen insiders that said that he was once an Army Ranger a long time ago, but also, and if I'm reading this correctly, was once the liaison of these alien beings. This is far beyond what we've expected. How deep does this alien conspiracy goes? Who is the poison party responsible for keeping their existence under wraps? Did our nation's president know about all of this?"

* * *

><p>G. Gordon Godfrey: <em>"And the most important question, are these Autobots fighting on our side? And if so, can we trust them?"<em>

Sari: "Urgh… Heard enough from that moron."

Immediately, the channel changed and someone was watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The person who changed the channel was Sari as she was enjoying her breakfast before her day at school. It has been a few days since she and Sam were taken by MECH and rescued by the Autobots, along with saving Optimus from Megatron's clutches at Darkmount. Thankfully, it was those days that were pretty much the weekend and none of the students in school knew about what happened to her during that whole time. And to her, she feels okay with that. Sure she almost died from both MECH and the Decepticons, but she's still in one piece. Not to mention that all she'd been through gave her a very special pet. As she was enjoying her cereal, Professor Sumdac entered the kitchen to see her watching some TV. He smiled in knowing that he still has his daughter after what she'd been through. Ever since his wife died many years ago, he felt like protecting her from anything, no matter what. But now that the Autobots arrived, he has no idea how to protect her. And since then, he knew he's going to get his hands full. Trying to forget about his worries, he decided to greet his daughter.

Professor Sumdac: "Good morning Sari. I hope you're feeling well."

Sar turned to see her father and smiled a little.

Sari: "Hey there dad. Doing all right so far. I mean as much as I appreciate the Autobots protecting me, everything else is cool."

As she was watching the show, Sumdac then asked her daughter something else.

Professor Sumdac: "So what have you've been watching? I've been hearing Godfrey when I was heading here. I didn't think you were into the news."

The daughter rolled her eyes around and told him about that anchor.

Sari: "Actually, I was channel surfing until I got to him saying this garbage about the Autobots being untrustworthy. Didn't you hear what he said? He's saying that the Autobots should've been in Jasper to protect those people from behind mutilated. Please… They were following protocol and were scattered to hide from the Cons until they can regroup and strike back. You think they would want to return to Jasper just to get overrun? They had to come up with a counter attack and not charge in blind without no clue on what they're up against. That bastard has no clue what he's talking about."

The professor gave off a deep sigh as he was preparing his morning coffee, giving his own two cents.

Professor Sumdac: "I'm certain that Godfrey is concerned about Autobots protecting our planet Sari. In fact, everyone is worried about them and the Decepticons raging war on Earth. I hope Optimus's speech give them a reason to not fear them."

Sari then finished her breakfast and drank her OJ while he was walking. As she places them in the dishwasher, she approached a bowl full of scrap metal; screwdrivers, nails, and anything else made of metal and approached something.

Sari: "Um, yeah… I think it's a little too late on that one. I don't know if even Optimus's speech can cool some heads."

Walking to the corner, she comes across a little metal creature with tiny limbs and big blue eyes sleeping the morning away. That was actually Sparkplug; her new pet that is a scraplet, the vermin of Cybertron. She found it when she, the recruits, and the other teens were getting to Darkmount underground and got caught by a swarm of those little buggers. They managed to get out of there, but unfortunately; one of the scraplets caught up to them and was about to attack the recruits. Vince thought it would be a good idea to shoot it, but Sari decided to use her key to shut it down. She managed to insert the key into it and turned it, yet it didn't shut down. But for some strange reason, it made the critter obedient to her, like a loyal dog. Since then, she had kept Sparkplug as a precious pet and it helped them during the mission to rescue Optimus on a number of occasions. Placing the bowl of metal on the floor, she let it know that it's time to eat.

Sari: "Here you go Sparky, breakfast is served."

The scraplet squirmed and risen from its slumber, opening up its optics to look at its meal. Seeing that it was all metal, it opened its jaws to reveal the many sharp teeth as it made a drilling sound, ready to eat. Without hesitation, the creature jumped on its meal and ate away. Once the meal was empty, it whirled to a purr as Sari pet the scraplet on its head. As the girl was caressing Sparkplug, Professor Sumdac looked on and was feeling a little weary.

Professor Sumdac: "I still can't believe that you want to keep that thing in the house. Why'd I even accept that thing in the household is beyond me."

The daughter looked up to him and explained her reasons.

Sari: "You know why I can't leave the poor thing at the base. Those Autobots are terrified by it; even Bulkhead is a bit of a phobic on those things. I think leaving Sparkplug here seems like a safer place for it."

The professor looked to it and remembered the first time it stayed in the house.

Professor Sumdac: "I still don't think that it's wise to bring your new pet into the household. You forgot about what happened to the maidbot?"

Sari looked a little quiet and remembered about what happened to the maidbot on the first day. Getting a bit of a laugh, she explained about that.

Sari: "Yeah, sorry about that. Sparkplug is still new to the house and thought the maidbot was another meal. But it'll learn not to eat anything from the house except for the scraps I give it. You'll have my word."

The professor looked to his daughter and gave a deep sigh.

Professor Sumdac: "All right Sari, I'll let you keep it in the house so as long as that thing is under control. The last thing I want is to repair one of my bots that have teeth marks on them."

He started to sip his coffee and quickly changed the channel to a news broadcast that doesn't involve Godfrey. As he was watching the news, Sari looked to him and was a bit quiet about something. She'd been like that for a few days since the mission to rescue Optimus and didn't know how to approach this. So getting herself confident, she looked to her father and asked him the one question.

Sari: "Hey dad? I was wondering… I know you are coming back to your job after your long hiatus in the company and you need to get some loose ends together. But I was hoping if I could take the Autobots in the tour of one of the factories. If it's all right for you."

The father looks to her daughter with cautious eyes and was a little confused by that.

Professor Sumdac: "And why would you want to bring the Autobots into my factories?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and told him her reasons.

Sari: "Well, I was thinking that after what the team had been through for the past couple of days, I thought it would be nice to give them a break. And a tour at how you work will be quite an relaxing experience for them, even if they barely survived a Predacon attack."

Sumdac starred her down and wondered if the others know of this.

Professor Sumdac: "Do that other Autobots know what you're planning?"

Sari's response is to shake her head and answered truthfully.

Sari: "No, I haven't. Thought I would surprise them when I visit after school. But I wanted to ask for your approval first before I come over."

Sumdac sighed and wondered if this would be a good idea.

Professor Sumdac: "Sari, I know that you have made some new friends with the Autobots. But I think that they shouldn't be going out in the public like that. I know that their existence have been revealed to the invasion, but they couldn't get out there in front of everyone."

Sari could tell that he doesn't like it at all. So she tries to smooth talk her way into this.

Sari: "Oh c'mon dad. The team had been through a lot. I think it would be nice for them to get their mind out of that traumatic experience. Besides, that factory has a no personnel within their assembly line and it's big enough for them to transform. They won't get into that much attention. So what do you say dad, think you can show them around? You can trust this face, can't you?"

The professor looked to her and noticed that she was pulling her ever-popular face. The same type of face that always gets her what she wanted. Issac tried to ignore her daughter, but that face certainly wins every time. Sighing in defeat, he decided to do what she wants.

Professor Sumdac: "All right, fine… You win. I'll let you bring the Autobots to the factory."

That got Sari's attention as she fist pumped in the air and was in total excitement.

Sari: "Yes!"

Yet he wanted this to be serious about it all and told her about it.

Professor Sumdac: "But I want you to make sure they don't cause too much trouble. The last thing I want is to have a group of Autobots bringing too much attention."

The daughter gave a small smile and understood the issue.

Sari: "No sweat dad. They will be in vehicle mode the whole trip until they enter the factory. They won't cause problems."

He nodded and was pleased with that promise.

Professor Sumdac: "That's good to hear. Now you better hurry up, you're going to be late for school."

Sari nodded and decided to get to school quickly. Petting her scraplet a little bit, she then approached her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Sari: "Bye daddy. See you tonight."

She then left the kitchen before telling Sparkplug that she'll be back.

Sari: "I'm going to school Sparky. Just be a good boy until I come back."

The scraplet whirled in delight as she closed the door and headed to the garage to get her moped. As soon as she left, the professor slumped a little and was weary about the whole Autobot visiting bit. Especially since he has to head to a board meeting today to discuss about what he missed during his leave. Sipping his coffee, he thought about it and didn't like any of it.

Professor Sumdac: "This is going to be a stressful few days… At least things couldn't get far worse from here on out.

What he didn't know was that something bad was going to happen, and it will be behind the scenes.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, a lone shadowed man in glasses looked up to the screens with many blank IDs with <em>'Audio Only'<em> text underneath. In the middle of the screen, shows a video footage of what happened at the Morrison Dam covering what appears to the logo of the world with a huge gear rotating and the words _'MECH'_ on the front. Indeed it was MECH, a terrorist organization dedicated to conquering the world with advance technologies they build or take. During the time of observation, one of the people, which were the board members, looked to the aftermath and wasn't pleased.

MECH Board Member 1: _"Hmm… I must say Director; you've certainly caused some problems as of late. Not only did this Blackout failed to stop the Autobots, but also you blew up an operational dam that's connected to a few towns. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep that under wraps."_

This person, who is called the Director, looked to the board and explained about his actions in his southern voice.

Director: "What happened to Blackout was a strategic error. Firing the propeller at the team as it was deflected by that shield was his own mistake and not my own. However, this misjudgment proves that my new classes of soldiers are in need of improvement. As far as exploding the dam, it was a last resort as the Autobots managed to destroy the project. Fortunately, I was able to recover it and set it up at my new base to continue distributing our new robotic soldiers. That and the fact that I need to make sure that the Autobots can't escape."

The second board member then spoke up and continued that bit of news with his own bad news.

MECH Board Member 2: _"Indeed it was wise to blow that dam up to destroy the Autobots, yet they managed to escape and are still operational. As an example that their leader, Optimus Prime, delivered the news of their existence in front of national television."_

Director: "So I heard… But regardless, none of this shouldn't of happened if it hadn't been for the individual you hired to help with Project: Metamorphosis."

The first board member looked to him and knew what he was saying.

MECH Board Member 1: _"Yes, we know what you mean. The scientist that was assisting you in the previous project, Issac Sumdac. From what I heard in your earlier report is that he defected from your work when he assisted the Autobots in freeing the test subjects you brought in for Project: Metamorphosis. It would seem that he was no longer meant for our cause."_

The head scientist shrugged his shoulders and told him who's at fault around here.

Director: "Is that so? As I recall, it was you who brought him to me for his experience in robotic engineering. You shouldn't take the blame on me if it was your doing."

MECH Board Member 1: _"Are you saying this was my fault?"_

Director: "Who else am I blaming for his sabotage?"

Before the two could argue about it, one of board members stopped them.

MECH Board Member 2: _"Please, blame will not solve anything. Right now, we must focus on whatever future we have planned for MECH now that the world knew of the aliens existence. As for the professor, we should try to dispose of him as soon as we can. Since he knows of us, we must remove him before he could rat us out."_

The first member was a little hesitant and didn't want that to happen for some strange reason.

MECH Board Member 1: _"As much as I would want him taken care of, I don't think it's a wise idea. With the Autobots protecting him, it would be easy to eliminate him. Besides, he and I have a history together. If anything happens to him, then the authorities would be coming to me for some answers. Don't want them knowing the truth."_

The Director listened in and decided to make a simple request

Director: "Regardless of what happened to Sumdac, I still lack an accomplice with the expertise in the field. If maybe you can find me a replacement in future endeavors, then maybe I might be able to continue with my work."

Even though he doesn't have an actual live face, the first board member gave it a bit of a sigh.

MECH Board Member 1: _"As much as I want to help out, it won't be easy. There are plenty of professionals within this area and it's hard to find one that rises above the rest. Doesn't matter though. Right now, this is a minor setback within MECH and we will continue to push forward. And you, Director, this is your first strike. Two more of these and you will be exiled from this organization just like what happened Silas."_

He gave a simple nod, as he understood the orders from them.

Director: "But of course. I'll be sure that it won't happen again."

It was then that the board members decided to leave.

MECH Board Member 1: _"For your sake, it better not. We don't tolerate failure. Dismissed."_

The screens went blank as the room lightened a little bit. During the whole time, someone else was watching the discussion. He was in his mid fifties with gray hair in a thinning V shape, a lean, muscular build over his heavy-duty armor, and a mechanical brace on his left leg due to his injury. His name is Commander Rouke, The Director's right hand man. He approached him and wasn't pleased with how that went.

Commander Rourke: "Well, that went well."

The Director looked to him and told him that it was meant to be.

Director: "The board seems weary about me as of late. After the incident at the dam, they're starting to question my direction for the cause. Doesn't matter though, we can still bounce back. Project: Metamorphosis has already been secured and we will continue to make more robotic soldiers shortly. As for our latest project, what's the news on that?"

The Commander gave a heavy sigh and told him about the issue.

Commander Rourke: "It's a bit complicated. The metal support for Project: Noah is easy to find. We just need to find something strong enough to support the structure. As for the power to fuel the project, half of it requires energon and we do have enough to supply it given our excavation of the untapped mines the Autobots or Decepticons haven't located. But the rest of the fuel to power this project up seems to be impossible to find, giving how scarce or volatile they are. Perhaps if we can let the board know what we're working on, then maybe they can provide us with what we need."

The Director turned to him and turned away, feeling like it won't be a good idea.

Director: "We've been through this already commander. We cannot let the board know of this latest work is ready until the time is right. You've heard what they said. They weren't pleased with what happened at Morrison Dam. I'm lucky that they gave me another chance in that previous project. Until we can reveal the project to the board, we will leave them in the dark in what we're doing."

The commander nodded and was curious as to how they will succeed in that.

Commander Rourke: "So, how are we going to accomplish this? We need to get permission by the board to get the supplies needed."

The head scientist nodded and told him they won't.

Director: "Most of the supplies and equipment we already have. We'll make what's do. As for the rest, we should take what we need. The metal frames we can get with the steel mills. Just need to find the steel that can hold such a project of this magnitude. As for the other resources, I still have connections with outside radicals and terrorist organizations. They can provide us with the resources we need."

Commander Rourke: "And this replacement scientist you requested? You think they can pull through?"

The Director looked to him and believed that it will happen.

Director: "Due to the betrayal of Sumdac, I need a scientist that would be trustworthy of my work. I hoping one will fit the bill. Now come. Project: Noah cannot wait any longer."

The Director walked out of the room while Rourke followed. The two continued to walk down the hall until they entered the main command center, where soldiers are keeping watch and scientists working around the clock. Within the screens there were showing schematics of what appears to be the some metal tunnel. That metal tunnel is the MECH's version of the Autobots ground bridge technology. Project: Noah. The Director looked on at the second floor's catwalk and was pleased with the work.

Director: "Amazing that the Autobots would have such wondrous technology in their possession. A shame that they have to keep it for themselves. Extracting their knowledge of their planet and their technology was the wisest thing we've done. Now we can do all the inventions and weapons that could be of use to our cause."

The commander nodded, as he believed this new project would do the trick.

Commander Rourke: "As much as I want to try out some new Cybertronian weaponry, this project of yours will surpass all we have accomplished."

The Director looked intently at schematics and was in agreement.

Director: "Indeed, this will surpass everything we've all done."

* * *

><p><strong>That handles the first chapter. A bit of a quick introduction to the story, nothing too much. But it will get better in the next couple. You might like it. Next chapter will have the return of the Autobots and the premier of Headmaster. Please Review.<strong>


	2. Henry Masterson

**Well, I got to say; the response is strong in this story like the previous. Already thirteen reviews and over 700 hits? That's something I like to see. Too bad my other two stories aren't getting as much love as this one. Got one review on TFP Invasion and my Transformers Infinite crossover with FictionFan doesn't have any reviews. But it's cool. As I learn by experience, you need to keep pushing to get these stories out of the way. Happen in Teen Matrix 2 and that was a big time mess. So I'll keep on posting as many as I could. Time to go to chapter two of TFP Season/Episode 3. The Autobots are getting adjusted to their new dwellings as Sari insisted in inviting them to Sumdac System's factory. Meanwhile, a new employee who is obsessive with Sumdac, showed him his newest invention he'd been working on. But this obsession could lead to some serious dangers. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now this chapter will premier Masterson from the Animated series. I might have to use the obsession part via Enigma from Batman Forever, which is a good movie mind you, and I need to use the this type of character model to make him like an ultimate bad guy. I'm also going to bring in Porter C. Powell from the Animated series as well since I needed another character to help expand the Prime universe. Plus I'm leaving a bit of a surprise that would keep you guys guessing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Henry Masterson<p>

Not far from Detroit, Michigan, everything is quiet within Lake Eerie as not a soul is in sight. But that's just on the outside. On the inside, it's a whole lot different. For underneath the very lake there's a base that has a group of huge alien robots known as Cybertronians, and a faction that fights for humanity, the Autobots. It has been weeks since their existence became known thanks to the Decepticons, a faction bent on conquering this world as with all others. Since then a lot has changed for the team. Jack, Raf, Miko, and June were taken by MECH and turned into Cybertronians themselves. And after the Autobots rescued them, they were being trained by them to become warriors themselves. Then there was the news that Optimus was alive but was held captive by Darkmount. After going through with many obstacles, the team managed to save their leader. Not only that, but during the huge bout with a Predacon, Jack became a Prime himself and destroyed the dragon himself. Now the team has two Primes in their ranks and that means that there is still hope for Earth. Within the main command center the Autobots are relaxing after what they've all been through. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Kaosu, Firewall, and Rodimus Prime were talking about what they've all been through within Darkmount. But on the other end, Ratchet and Altra were with Optimus as he was recovering from his injuries. They have a two hand bars in between him as he was trying to walk.

Ratchet: "That's it Optimus. Take one step at a time. You're just about there."

The leader slowly took one step after another as he was holding the hand bars for support. Ever since being rescued, Optimus's legs were disabled due to his torturous injuries. Ratch managed to patch up his injuries, but he needed to recover a variety of ways. One of which was to walk normally. So far, he was able to walk bit by bit, and although his legs were a little shaky, it was still progress. But then, his legs started to buckle and wobbled until he got to his knees with his hands holding him up. Both the medic and nurse saw this and approached him to see if he was all right.

Ratchet: "Optimus, are you okay?"

The Prime looked to him and smiled a bit.

Optimus Prime: "I'm fine Ratchet. Thanks for your concern."

Ratch smiled and nodded in understanding. He then look to June and told her to help him.

Ratchet: "June, help me bring Optimus back to the wheelchair."

June looked to him and nodded in agreement.

June/Altra: "Right away Ratchet."

The two grabbed the leader by the shoulders and escorted him to the Cybertronian wheelchair that was close by. As they were taking him there, Ratchet was pleased with his progression.

Ratchet: "Well Optimus, it would seem that you have made an improvement with your recovery. You seem to have upgraded your steps from five to twelve in a matter of days and the way you stand is better then the last time."

Optimus turned to him and was pleased that he was happy.

Optimus Prime: "I haven't gone through with my recovery thanks to you."

The medic gave a bit of a chuckle and told him that he wasn't the sole person helping him out.

Ratchet: "Oh it wasn't me that got through with your recovery, Altra here was able to help out with anything she could."

The nurse smiled and would agree with him on that.

June/Altra: "It's true, I've seen my share of experience in patients that recover from broken legs. I know how to handle situations like this."

The two then placed Optimus on the wheelchair and sat him down. Once he was sitting, Optimus looked to Altra and was still a little surprised about something before turning to Ratchet and letting him know of this.

Optimus Prime: "Though I appreciate that you have an additional set of servos since you lost your arm, I'm quite surprised that Altra was once a human as with the others. Let alone that she was once Jack's mother."

Ratchet heard that and turned his head down after hearing that sort of news. Looking at the prosthetic limb he's temporarily using, he explained about that.

Ratchet: "Well, it helps to have someone who have medical experience in the field, but under all honesty, she didn't deserve to be a Cybertron, let alone the others."

He turned to the group of Autobots talking about their adventures and continued on.

Ratchet: "It's surprising really. About a few weeks ago, all four of them were just innocent humans caught in our war against the Decepticons. And then before you know it, they were turned into Cybertronians.

Optimus turned to the three new recruits and finished what the medic was saying.

Optimus Prime: "All because of MECH."

Ratch turned to him and nodded in agreement. During his recovery, Ratchet told Optimus about what happened when he was held captive by the Cons. Mainly it was about MECH's return to the fold and this new leader who calls himself, the Director. Then he discussed about the how their human friends were taken and turned into Cybertronians themselves using something called Project: Metamorphosis, where they turn humans into robotic soldiers. Upon hearing all that, Optimus was completely stern and felt a little sick to his fuel tank.

Optimus Prime: "I never really thought that MECH could go to far as to turning humans into our kind. It's worse to know that someone would insist in playing as Primus."

Ratchet nodded and knew that he didn't like it the moment he heard about it.

Ratchet: "I am in agreement with you Optimus. Silas's goal was to created us using know how of our biology. But this new threat, this Director, has taken this too far when he understands a Cybertronian from the body frame to the essence of one. It sickens me to the very core that he now has an army that's as dangerous as the Cons."

The Prime nodded and told him that this is as serious as they thought.

Optimus Prime: "It doesn't matter anymore. MECH is a potential threat, just like the Decepticons. And giving this Director and what ever he has planned, it could be dire to both us and this planet."

Ratchet gave a simple nod and knew that the Autobots would have their hands full. Meanwhile, the team was discussing about Darkmount and what they've all been through. Just then, Jack talked about his feud with Shockwave and everyone was shocked. Especially Arcee, who she took him out with a blaster to the eye.

Arcee: "Shockwave?! Are you certain? Thought he was long dead when I blinded him and left him for dead in that malfunctioned spacebridge."

The new Prime chuckled and told her that it wasn't true.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Oh he's alive all right. And by the beat down he gave me, he's sure as Hell is staying. That Con certainly gave me quite a workout, didn't even had the chance in taking him down."

He turned his head in shame as all that training was for nothing. Arcee could tell that he was upset about his encounter and place her servo to his shoulder, easing him from his mistakes.

Arcee: "There, there, you didn't expect that from happening. Shockwave is one tough competitor; no one wouldn't stand a chance against him. I mean, I'm quite surprised you would last that long against him. Normally, recruits wouldn't last five minutes against someone as professional as him. You did a great job out there, and that's all that matters."

To that end, the femme leaned forward and kissed the former teen on the lips very softly. Jack looked him down with gleaming eyes and has a warm smile to him after getting a quick kiss from his new girlfriend, or sparkmate in Cybertronian terms. Miko looked to it and was starting to get a little comfortable.

Miko/Kaosu: "Sheesh… Get a room you two…"

Bulkhead chuckled and told the Wrecking cadet to ease off.

Bulkhead: "Give the two love birds a rest Miko. They deserved each other for some time. Who knows, maybe you would have yourself a mech too."

Kaosu looked to him and gave a deep glare.

Miko/Kaosu: "Watch it Bulk. Just because I'm a Wrecker doesn't mean I want to settle down and start a family."

Bulk nodded, understanding that she's a full-blown Wrecker through and through. But looking to the others, he decided to get back at the situation.

Bulkhead: "Still, if what Jack said is true and that Shockwave is alive, then we have a serious problem in our servos. Shockwave is the most loyalist of subject in Megatron's royal circle, and the most dangerous Con out there. The weapons he created wiped out half the population on Cybertron and he won't stop until his sick mind ran out of ways in killing us."

Bumblebee listened in and realized something about that huge fight in that Decepticon fortress.

Bumblebee: _**(You're right Bulkhead. Shockwave is ruthless to the core when it comes to his creations. In fact, that Predacon we've faced in Darkmount, we all thought that they were extinct. Yet we saw one, alive and extremely dangerous. And I have one guess as to how it came to be.)**_

Bulk then turned to him and was surprised at what he meant by that.

Bulkhead: "You mean to tell me that Shockwave created that thing? Oh boy… And I thought this scientist was crazy enough. Now he's reanimating fossils. This day couldn't get any worse then that."

Arcee looked to the others and told them that it won't happen again.

Arcee: "Well let's hope he doesn't make anymore again. Shockwave's a clever Con; it's going to be a matter of time before he can strike with whatever else he has up his sleeve. Too bad Cliff isn't with us anymore. He'd always wanted that rematch."

Just as she said that, another voice came from the distance, one that is familiar with the team.

Smokescreen: "Well whatever Shockwave has for us, we Autobots would rise above it."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Smokescreen leaving the hallway going straight to the garage. But as they saw him, something was completely different about him. It would seem the color of his armor has changed completely. Instead of the usual silver paint job with flaming 38's on the doors, his color was blue and yellow, mostly yellow on the doors/winglets and hood/chest area, and number sevens on the doors. The group looked on in shock as Firewall asked about it.

Raf/Firewall: "Uh, Smoke? Why do you look like that?"

Smoke looks to himself and could tell they notice his new look, explaining it to them.

Smokescreen: "What? This look? I thought I have Wheeljack give me a new paint job to help me blend in a little better. So, what do you guys think? Can I fit in or can I fit in?"

He turned around to show the others his new color scheme. The group had a bit of dead silence until Arcee spoke up awkwardly.

Arcee: "Wow, Smokescreen… That looks quite nice on you. You went from a silver racecar with flaming 38s to a blue and yellow racecar with lucky number sevens. That's a big improvement. I'm certain that the Cons won't notice you at all."

Smoke looks to the two-wheeler and could tell that she was mocking him. So he told them that they needed a little change.

Smokescreen: "Oh c'mon guys. This is a new era for all of us. New base, new friends, new enemies, even a new Prime in our team. We got to have a new look to make us more intimidating against the Cons. I think this would fit perfectly with our new life. I'm certain all of you are thinking of changing your colors on your armor."

The three Autobots, Bulk, Bee, and Cee, looked to each other and back to the Elite Guard member, deciding to pass on that.

Bulkhead: "Thanks for the offer Smoke, but I think we'll stick with what we have."

Bumblebee: _**(Yeah. As much as I want to switch up colors, black is not my thing.)**_

Arcee: "And although I love pink, I don't want to make myself too girly."

Smokescreen chuckled for a bit, knowing that they were getting a little hesitant over that.

Smokescreen: "Sure, laugh it up all you want. But it will be a matter of time before you're begging for a new paint job."

The recruits looked to this talk and couldn't help but to laugh it up on this moment. Never thought that the image of their friends in new color armor could be hilarious. But they'll stick with what they are and not change a thing. As that was going on, Raf looked to Jack and asked about something.

Raf/Firewall: "Speaking of a new life, how are as the new Prime? Still adjusting?"

Rodimus look down to his friend and explained about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hard to tell I guess. I haven't felt any different ever since I woke up from the energy drain in the battle against the Predacon. But Optimus told me that it was normal for a newly fresh Prime beginning a journey. But once he is fully recovered, he would begin my training and see how much potential I have."

Raf/Firewall: "And what about Vince? How's he adjusting to all of this, giving that he was once our bully."

The new Prime remained silent about it all, until he spoke up.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well, it seems pretty fair. He's adjusting to staying with his grandparents and got himself a part time job at a body works shop in the downtown area of Detroit. He's even going to the same high school you two are attending. So I do believe that he getting use to this new fresher life. I actually think that he has turned over a new leaf. Well, he's still a bully, but it's a start."

Miko then butted in and asked about that.

Miko/Kaosu: "Now hold up! I want to file a complaint! Why do we have to go to school too? We're officially Autobots for crying out loud! We don't really need to go to school! Not only that, but we have to go to school with our holo forms? Our human holo forms, while we park at the alley and wait all day? This is a little too far, don't you think?"

The hacker turned to the Japanese femme and explained why they were going to school in the first place.

Raf/Firewall: "Miko, we have families in Detroit too you know. They have no clue what really happened to us. To them, they thought we were still under protective custody during this whole mess."

Jack looked at her and told her that his friend is right.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Raf does have a point Miko. If your family and host parents find out about what happened to you, they would demand answers from Fowler. Not to mention that revealing your true identity to them could mean that the Cons would make them potential targets. That's why Fowler asked you to stay in school for the day and remain close to the house at night. You're lucky that Wheeljack and Ratchet installed those upgraded holoforms for your human images to project and touch, otherwise you guys would be too suspicious."

Kaosu rolled his eyes around and complain about his reasons to stay.

Miko/Kaosu: "And what about you? You don't have to go to school or live in a house while we get through that torture."

Rodimus smirked and told her his reasons.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Because my mom and I are Cybertronians now, so we can't live in a house. Plus now that I'm a Prime, I won't be able to balance school and my destiny."

The cadet rolled her optics around and was being sarcastic.

Miko/Kaosu: "Right… Because now that you're a Prime you don't have to worry about schoolwork. You now have to worry about trying not to get killed by Megatron."

The Autobot recruit looked at her strangely and started to laugh it off.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Ha, ha… Very funny… You go ahead to tell Megatron that joke when you meet him. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige."

The Wrecking cadet looked to him and gave him a very deep glare. Just then, a green light lit up the entire area as the alarms kept buzzing. The others looked to the console and wondered what's causing it. Ratchet approached the console and checked to see who's coming.

Ratchet: "Proximity alarm. Someone is approaching our base."

He opened the map of Lake Eerie and scanned for any intruders approaching their base. He then spotted a small beep heading straight to the boathouse/entrance. Going to a close up, he switch to a live satellite feed to see the person heading to them. What they all saw was a yellow moped, driven by a certain someone. Miko could tell who it is by the yellow two-wheeler and called her out.

Miko/Kaosu: "That's Sari!"

Arcee put her hands to her hips and looked to her with a sarcastic look.

Arcee: "Again? I swear, she spends more time in this base then Sam or Vince."

The Japanese femme chuckled and told her the reason why.

Miko: "Oh come on Cee, you know she wants to hang out with someone as cool as me."

Bee then chimed in and said something she left out.

Bumblebee: (And as troublesome as you.)

Bulk laughed it up and gave the scout a high five.

Bulkhead: "Ha, ha! Good one Bee! Way to show it to her!"

Kaosu turned to them and reminded them of something.

Miko/Kaosu: "Um… You guys do realize that I can now understand Bumblebee, do you?"

The two turned to her and looked at each other, forgetting about that and nervously felt awkward. As that was going on, the sound of a moped engine came through the entrance as they all turned to see her coming down. Once she turned and parked her bike at someplace safe, Sari got off of it and took her helmet off, looking at the group with a lovely grin.

Sari: "Hey there guys! What's up?"

She then walked up to the group as she headed to Miko's side. The Wrecking cadet bent down to her level and the two gave each other a fist bump.

Miko/Kaosu: "Sari! What's happening?"

She then got herself back up as the young Sumdac told her about it.

Sari: "Oh the usual. School, home, hanging out with your guys. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except you guys, you all aren't ordinary to the naked eye."

She then turned to Smokescreen as noticed the new paint job he was sporting.

Sari: "Hey there Smoke. Love the new look. Really suits you."

The Elite Guard member smirked and like what he heard from her.

Smokescreen: "Thanks Sari, that's really appreciated."

He then turned to Cee and bragged about that.

Smokescreen: "See? Sari likes my look."

The two-wheeler peered her optics to him and retorted back.

Arcee: "Statistically, a girl that has her own taste, someone has to."

Smoke look to her with an icy stare and thought she was making fun of him. Meanwhile, the new Prime approached her and wondered why she was here to begin with.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "It's good to see you too Sari. Always like to have you at our base. So you're here to play games with Miko, or rock out on some tunes, or trying to not get yourself killed in the process?"

Sari turned to Jack and chuckled to herself, explaining why she's really here.

Sari: "No, nothing like that. I'm here for an important announcement."

Now it got everyone's attention as they all approached her with Altra pushing Optimus's wheelchair to them. Arcee then wondered what this announcement is.

Arcee: "An announcement? What kind of announcement?"

Sar turned to her and told her straight away.

Sari: "It's a really good announcement. You see, I was talking to dad today and asked for a simple favor. I can tell that you guys needed a serious break after what you two have been through last week and deserved a special treat. So giving my dad's approval, I decided to take you guys to one of the Sumdac System's facilities! Isn't that awesome?"

Everyone remained silent about this and didn't respond in any way. But then Ratchet broke the silence and responded in a voice that was that of anger.

Ratchet: "Are you out of your mind?! You expect us to go to some factory of some kind, out in the public eye?! That's mass suicide!"

It wasn't the response she wanted and Sari protested about it.

Sari: "What?! Oh come on guys! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You can't ditch me like that!"

That's when Arcee joined in and agreed with the medic.

Arcee: "I agree with Rachet here Sari. It would seem that everyone is on edge with what happened to Jasper. And with the public paranoid about us, I don't think we should stir the pot a little more. Plus with the Cons still out there looking for us and Optimus still recovering from his injuries, we can't get out there and cause more trouble."

Sari was shocked to know that they didn't want to do this. She hung her head down in shame and gave a deep sigh.

Sari: "Aw man… And I went through such great lengths to get dad to agree with me. Oh well… Guess you guys aren't interested in looking at all the cool stuff in my dad's factory. Not that it matters anymore since you are all too busy saving the world and all."

She then started to walk away, trying to play coy. As she was walking away, the group looked at each other and some of them were having some second thoughts about it all. They then turned to Ratchet to see if he can reconsider it. The medic looked to them and could tell that they wanted him to re think his decision.

Ratchet: "What? What are you all looking at me for? You know I'm right. We can't go out into the public view no matter what. Even if Optimus revealed the truth in front of everyone, we still cannot come out with the Cons still on the hunt."

Miko then thought of an idea and decided to let him know of something.

Miko/Kaosu: "I don't know Ratch. With what we've been through for a while, it's nice to kickback and relax from all of it. Besides, we're going to see Sari's father's working environment."

Raf perked up and realized she's right.

Raf/Firewall: "I could agree with Miko. Sumdac Systems is a big time corporation and works on robotics. Something like that could really be interesting to see."

Bumblebee rubbed his chin and thought of what his friend had said.

Bumblebee: _**(Hmm… A place where they make robots. That would be something.)**_

Bulk then joined in and thought about that too.

Bulkhead: "Tell me about it. It would be interesting to see how the humans handle creating robots."

Jack then agreed with the others and finished with what they were contemplating.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "And that factory they have set up is big enough to fit us all in. Not to mention that we'll be in vehicle form on the way there. No one won't even suspect a thing."

Ratchet looked to all of them and still felt a little weary about it all.

Ratchet: "Even if you were all to go, there are still risks regarding our safety. Detroit is a bustling city unlike Jasper. The whole place could be packed from the traffic jams to the annoying residents walking down the street. You could hurt yourself or someone else, and giving the population, if the Cons find you, there will be more lives at risk. I can't condole for that."

Just as he was still in disagreement, Optimus decided to deliver his own two cents.

Optimus Prime: "I disagree with you Ratchet. The Autobots have been through a lot the past few solar cycles. Perhaps the team would deserve what humans would call a little R and R after the accomplishments they have done."

Ratch turned to the leader and couldn't believe what he heard.

Ratchet: "Optimus, you can't be serious. You expect the team to take a break after everything they've been through. What with MECH, the Decepticons, the Predacon. And now you want them to go on a vacation when we all know we should stay hidden from any threat that's against us?!"

Optimus could tell that his friend is a little aggravated about all of this, so he eased him into his side of the story.

Optimus Prime: "I know the team had gone through a lot recently. But after all of that, perhaps they deserve to rest up until the trouble arises again. And since the human race knows of our existence, then perhaps the Autobots should know more about their culture so that they can adapt to Earth."

Ratchet starred him down and realizes that he does have a point. Now that the human race know of their existence, the Autobots need to understand the history of the planet to get a broader understanding in what they're now fighting for. Giving a deep sigh, he decided to give up on this.

Ratchet: "Scrap. I hate it when you are right."

He turned to the other and gave a simple nod. Knowing what that means, everyone got smiles on their faces as Jack turned to Sari, stopping her from leaving.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Wait, Sari."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks just a few feet away from her moped. Knowing that she got them on the hook, she turned to them and waited for the right answer.

Sari: "Yes?"

The new Prime looked on and told her straight away.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "We've talked it over for a little and made a decision. We'll head down to your dad's factory for the grand tour."

The girl's smile grew a little wider and pumped her fist down in excitement before turning to them about the plan.

Sari: "Sweet! I'll contact my dad and see if we can come tomorrow on Saturday. Clear up any schedule you have, cause this is going to be super cool."

The group looked to each other and gave themselves pats on the backs and whatnot, while Sari got on the moped and headed back home. As she was leaving, Arcee approached her boyfriend and told him something.

Arcee: "You do realize that Sari was playing us so we can go in the first place, right?"

Rodimus nodded and responded.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "In a way, yes. You know Sari; she doesn't rest until she gets what she wanted. After all, we can trust that face."

Cee remained silent and thought about this little field trip that's being planned for tomorrow.

Arcee: "This is going to be an issue, is it? I little vacation like this wouldn't last long. I should know, Cybertron never had soldiers on break and even if there's one, wouldn't last long."

Jack turned to her and gave her a pleasant smile.

Jack/Rodimus: "Well you're not on Cybertron, you're on Earth. Don't worry; it's just a little tour of a factory. What can possibly go wrong?"

He walked away to talk to the others as Cee looked on, still concerned as to what happened on this little trip. She knows that even a little recon never ends well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the sun to slowly lowering within the city of Detroit as the town was busy. Deep within the town's marketing and manufacturing district, a huge triangular building that's just about the same size of the GM building, if not bigger, with an S logo on the pointed top. That building is known as the Sumdac Systems, a corporate building that handles the business side of the robotics while the manufacturing part is down at the docks. At the top floor, a board meeting was taking place with a ten board members composed of investors and stock markets experts. On one side of the table, Issac Sumdac was sitting there filled with paperwork, looking to the work they've been doing during his absence. On the other side, there was another man in his forties with gray hair and lighter gray on the sides and a spiky point on the top of his head, not to mention a gray mustache that goes down to his chin. He had on a fancy white suit with red on a couple of places (pockets, shoulders, neckline, cufflinks, and belt), a pink button shirt underneath, a red tie, a pair of red gator shoes, and a pair of pink sunglasses over his eyes. His name is Porter C. Powell, and he takes care of the financial side of the business while Sumdac handles the robotics side. He started to explain about the work they've accomplished.<p>

Porter C. Powell: "As you can see professor, we've had quiet a busy time here in Sumdac Systems while you were on leave. The stocks were stable and our finances are strong. Though we did have a few dips on a couple of occasions, we managed to bounce back. As far as our products, everything has been in working order. Products such as the trash collecting units, robo guard dogs, and window cleaning bots have been purchased strongly. Not to mention that we were able to nearly complete the police drones and soon they will be in mass production. Course we'll start in Detroit since the crime rate here is high at night. But once it will be successful, we'll spread it to the country in a matter of months and next year we might use them across the globe."

Sumdac looked to the papers and was pleased at the success they've accomplished while he was away. But placing the files down, he talked about the police drones.

Professor Sumdac: "All of this seems very promising Powell, but I think we should keep the police drones on hold until we can get the bugs fixed. I've read in a report that the drones were having issues depending who is friend or foe by their scanners, which of course lead to the a couple of mechanics in the hospital for blaster and tazer wounds."

Porter laughed a little and explained about that.

Porter C. Powell: "Yes, well that was on the first test when we were starting. There were a few minor issues at the mechanics and maintenance personal had a few injuries. Nothing too fatal. We've even managed to work the kinks out of the drones and they seem to have tested flawlessly, with a bit of trial and error of course. Now we are ready to distribute them to the DPD and put them out in the field."

But the professor looked to him and told him to not do it.

Professor Sumdac: "Not until I see if they were ready for mass distribution. Until then, they will be put on hold. Understand?"

Powell nodded and understand what he meant by that. The rules are that before a new product is released to the public, Sumdac needs to be present to see it work first hand before he gives the okay. Otherwise, any product needs to be put on hold in the event of faulty equipment or minor malfunctions. So nodding, he decided to follow his advice.

Porter C. Powell: "But of course Sumdac. I'll be sure I set something up on Saturday to see our latest product through and through. There is however one more thing we have to discuss. It's of grave importance."

He looked up to him and then looked down to all the reports, saying only two words.

Professor Sumdac: "Go on."

Porter C. Powell: "You know the policy of Sumdac Systems correct?"

The professor nodded and looking to the papers.

Professor Sumdac: "Of course I know. The Sumdac Policy clearly states that no robotics or any mechanoid creation can't be used for war, only for peaceful applications. I was the one that set up that policy. Why you ask that?"

Powell remained completely silent, not knowing if he's going to like it or not. Mustering up the courage he has, he told him straight away.

Porter C. Powell: "Well professor, after the recent incidents weeks ago, the board is having second thoughts on this policy and would wish to revoke it in order to build military bots for the government. I for one think that it was a good idea myself since this could help bring in more money to the company. All we need is your approval to reject this policy you put in motion."

Sumdac looked up to him and was suddenly silent about it all, but was shocked on the inside. The fact that he want to remove a policy he kept in check for many years just so the company could build these war bots and sickening to him. Sitting straight up, he told him his opinion.

Professor Sumdac: "So that's what this meeting is all about? You want me to get rid of a policy that I've set up since the beginnings of this company just to turn this peaceful corporation into a militant operation? I can't do that."

Powell looked on in disturbing silent and didn't think he would respond to that. So he tries to ease him into it.

Porter C. Powell: "Mr. Sumdac, I know that you like your company to be kept away from the military. But due to this invasion that occurred in Nevada, things have changed. Now with these alien robots and this worry in the public, we need to make some risky decisions. There's no way around this professor. We have to drop this policy, for the safety of this planet."

Sumdac remained quiet as he let the information sink in. He knew the risk, yet he doesn't want to do this. Besides, these alien robots, the Autobots, are good friends of his daughter. He would never let that happen since the team is protecting her and the planet. So looking at them all, he told him that he still wouldn't do it.

Professor Sumdac: "Gentlemen, I understand your concern of these alien invaders and the trouble that's been going on weeks ago. But we cannot abandon this policy due to fear. Sure these Decepticons are taking this planet hostage and will attack us at any moment, but as long as these Autobots are protecting it, then we are perfectly safe. So as far as your concerns go, I am not going to scrap my policy at the slightest. This company will stay peaceful as I see fit. That is final. This meeting is adjourned."

He then got up and left the board meeting as the members looked on in total disbelief. Powell though was as bit quiet about it and could tell the Sumdac is still not pulling through. He knew him for a long time and never in his life that he was disagree with what he said. Thinking this is bad, he decided to confront him. Getting off his seat, he rushed to the door and followed the professor. At the same time, Sumdac approached the waiting elevator and hit the button the take him down. But just as the doors were about to close, Powell approached him and told him to wait.

Porter C. Powell: "Professor wait! Hold the door for me for a moment!"

He managed to get through the doors as the elevator was closed. As the lift made its decent, Porter took a breather as the professor asked his unexpected arrival.

Professor Sumdac: "What is it you want Mr. Powell?"

After taking a quick breather, Powell explained why he's here.

Porter C. Powell: "Just to have a little talk professor, that is all."

Sumdac looked to him and could tell why's he's here.

Professor Sumdac: "If this is still about that policy, then I'm still not going to allow it. I cannot believe that you would accept the board's decision on removing my policy. I thought you'd agree that this policy was going to be well protected. How could you do this to me?!"

Porter sighed to himself and could tell that his friend wasn't happy about this decision. Trying to ease the tension, he explains about his reasons.

Porter C. Powell: "I know your upset about my decision with the board. But I have no choice in the matter. You and I both know that this policy is meant to keep this company away from any war out there. But let's face it, things have now changed. With the destruction of Jasper and this alien invasion, the world is desperate. This includes Sumdac System since the Pentagon want weapons that can tip the scale to our favor. That's why the board needs this policy removed from the company, so we can start creating war bots for profit. These are trying times for all of us. We need to do all we could to protect this country, if not the entire world."

Sumdac looked to him and didn't know what to do. True this is all trying times for everyone now, but he still can't do what's best for business. He then told him about his decision further.

Professor Sumdac: "Porter, you and I have known each other since Harvard and we've always looked out for each other. We know this business is important to keep Detroit's economy in balance since the automotives industry kept on struggling. But this is far beyond anything we've promised each other. Now granted you were able to take over the business while I took leave and I respect what you've done in my absence. But anything that would cause the issues with the company should be addressed to me before making any decisions."

Powell nodded and knew the risk Sumdac almost took, apologizing in the process.

Porter C. Powell: "Forgive my rash actions Issac, it's just that I never knew you care for this company so much since you started it. I can understand that the policy you've put into place keeps the company in balance and needs to remain so. I'm only trying to do what's right for the board. I am part of the financial side of Sumdac Systems. I need to be sure that the money keeps flowing for our stock holders and investors."

Professor Sumdac: "That might be true. But you need understand that Sumdac Systems has a reputation to uphold. Breaking policy rules and creating military grade bots will deliver the wrong impression and tarnish that said reputation. So whether you like it or not, I'm still keeping the policy of no bots for war. Understand?"

Porter nodded by what Sumdac has said.

Porter C. Powell: "But of course professor, I understand clearly."

The two remain quiet as the professor's phone started to buzz. Sumdac digged into his pocket to see his cell phone and noticed that it had a message. It read…

_'Hey dad,_

_Talked to my friends and they said they'll head down to the factory for the grand tour. We'll be there on Saturday. Catch you on the flip side!_

_Sari'_

Sumdac watched the message and smiled to himself. Powell looks to the message too and could tell who it's from.

Porter C. Powell: "Another message from your girl? You certainly have one spoiled girl on your hands."

Sumdac look to him and smiled.

Professor Sumdac: "I don't spoil her Porter, she usually spoils herself. As for the message, she wanted to show her new friends around the factory. Giving that they were new in town they need to know about my work. She said that she's going to show them around tomorrow, so there's nothing to worry about."

The elevator stopped at the laboratory wing of the building as the doors opened. Sumdac walked out of the lift as Powell heard that and smiled.

Porter C. Powell: "That's nice to hear."

But then his face changed to shock and worry as he rushed out of the elevator, stopping the professor.

Porter C. Powell: "Uh, professor? Wait up for a moment."

The two then walked into the hall where multiple scientists were inside the various labs working on anything robotic. Powell managed to catch up to the professor and told him about that day.

Porter C. Powell: "Haven't you already forgotten that why have a date set up to show you the police drones?"

Sumdac listened to that and realized that he had completely forgotten about that.

Professor Sumdac: "Oh no… I forgot!"

He thought this through and decided on an interesting option.

Professor Sumdac: "I got it. Why don't I show Sari's friends on what we're working on? I'm certain they'll be interested in it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in one of the labs, a lone scientist was busy at work, but his work office is nothing compared to the others. His office was a complete mess with parts scattered about and multiple plans on the work desk. All across the walls and see through window were multiple magazines and newspaper slips showing Issac Sumdac and all the work he accomplished. The one scientist is very different from the others as well. He was in his twenties, probably twenty-two at most, with purple hair that has a bang covering his right eye and wearing some kind of red and black jumpsuit with a turtle neck up to his neck and an metal H emblem on the center, right over his white trench coat. His name is Henry Masterson and he's a new employee of Sumdac Systems months ago. As he was working on his personal project, he could hear voice coming from the window.<p>

Porter C. Powell: "Are you sure its wise? Bringing a bunch of strangers to factory? With what's been going on in the recent weeks, I can't be sure to bring in tourist to a restricted area without any idea on who they are of if they're a potential threat."

Professor Sumdac: "Do not worry Mr. Powell, these people Sari found are professionals when it comes to robotics. Years of experiencing per say. They know what they're doing."

Masterson heard that and turned to know about that voice. Hurrying to the window, he lifted a few of the cutouts and saw the one person he'd wish to see. It was Professor Sumdac, talking to Powell about something important. But seeing the professor, he was getting nervous and didn't know what to do.

Henry Masterson: "Oh shit! He's here!"

Recovering the clips, he gave a deep breather and tried to motivate himself.

Henry Masterson: "Okay Masterson, calm down. You can do this. Remember, you're a winner. You're a winner."

He then approached the desk to look at a Professor Sumdac bobble head and said it in a different way.

Henry Masterson: "I'm a winner."

He tapped the head and made it wobble as he approached the door the meet up with Sumdac.

* * *

><p>Back outside the both Sumdac and Powell were walking together as the professor asked for a quick favor.<p>

Professor Sumdac: "Just promise me one thing Porter. I want you to not to freak out or jump to any conclusions. These individuals are new comers and they aren't familiar with our customs. I also want to be a private showing, no employees, maintenance personal, or scientists within the testing chamber. This is going to be a private affair, nothing more."

Powell turned to him and was a bit confused.

Porter C. Powell: "Should you at least think that we might need a little help incase the Police drones short circuit again. You may never know if there's an accident in the system."

The two of them didn't know that they were walking past Masterson's lab as the young scientist walked out to greet them, only to be ignored.

Professor Sumdac: "Trust me, they know what they're doing. They have experience in the field and know how to defend themselves. Just don't tell anyone about them."

Powell gave a deep sigh and followed the professor advice. None of them didn't know that Masterson was following them like that of a stalker.

Porter C. Powell: "All right, fine. I'll have everything set for your daughter's friends on Saturday. But you owe me, big time."

The professor nodded and thanked him for that.

Professor Sumdac: "Thank you Powell. I promise, you won't regret it."

Just as they were about to leave, Masterson decided to intervene and rushed to the front of them, blocking their path and offered a handshake. The two stopped dead with their tracks and looked to the strange person that blocked their way.

Henry Masterson: "Issac Sumdac. Oh, this is so boss! It's an honor to finally meet you."

The two stared at the young scientist and turned to each other with different expression. To Sumdac, he was confused as to who he is, but to Powell, he face palmed himself and knew this person. The professor though looked to him with a smile and shook his hand.

Professor Sumdac: "Um… Yes, it's pleased to meet my own employees. And you are?"

Henry smiled and introduced himself.

Henry Masterson: "Henry Masterson. You hired me. Well, I got the letter of acceptance in the mail. I have it hung on my wall of my apartment. You were never around since I took the job months back. But now that you're here, I've finally got a chance to meet up with you face to face. It's so rad to meet you in person."

Sumdac looked to the young man and began to wonder where that name came from. That's when his eyes blinked and soon realized something.

Professor Sumdac: "Masterson, I remember now. You are the child genius I heard so much about. That you had an interest at how robots work. Taking them apart and putting back together. You got quite an eye for my work."

Henry Masterson: "Oh but it's more then that Mr. Sumdac sir. I actually idolize you."

Powell overheard that and grunted to himself.

Porter C. Powell: "In an obsessive way…"

Masterson turned to him and gave a deep glare, but turned back and continued to worship the professor.

Henry Masterson: "I've always have an interest in your work professor. You're specialty in robotics have inspired me to following in your footsteps. All the robotics schools I've studied had accumulated in this. Course I had to skip the universities since those places are for noobs. My intellect helps me create many innovations for your company. Though I haven't been able to let them pass through paper, they show a lot of promise."

Powell then decided that he had enough and turned to him and explained his reasons.

Porter C. Powell: "Now Masterson, we've been through all of this before. The reason why the board and I wouldn't let you pass on a couple of your projects is that you're a complete mad man. The fact these projects you've created sounds absolute ridiculous! You're lucky we were able to pass one project that seemed promising. But we damn well can't seek approval for mass production of your work."

Sumdac though turned to him and told him that he got it.

Professor Sumdac: "Now Powell, let me handle this. He is one of my employees and I'll do what I see fit."

He then turned to Masterson and smiled to him.

Professor Sumdac: "As for you Masterson. It's nice that I have scientists of your caliber in my industry. I'm hoping that you will have a great future here at Sumdac Systems."

The young scientist had an even wider smile and couldn't believe what he heard. The fact that the professor gave a compliment, made him feel good about himself.

Henry Masterson: "Oh thank you, thank you Mr. Sumdac! I promise, I will never fail you!"

There was a bit of silence between the two as Sumdac looked down and asked for something.

Professor Sumdac: "Um, Mr. Masterson? Can you please let go of my hand?"

Henry looked down and realized that he was still shaking his hand. Quickly letting go, he laughed out of embarrassment and apologized.

Henry Masterson: "I'm so sorry about that. Guess I was a little carried away."

Sumdac nodded and understand his nervousness.

Professor Sumdac: "None taken. Now Powell here said that you have a specific project you've been working on?"

Masterson nodded and talked about that.

Henry Masterson: "Yes, of course. My work! I've been working on it for sometime now. I've already got it all set and I would like to show it to you. It totally kicks. Give me a sec."

He quickly rushes into his lab and started looking for something. As he was searching, Powell approached the professor and explained about him.

Porter C. Powell: "Forgive me for this professor Sumdac. But Masterson is sort of more loon then a genius. The young lad's projects were a bit extreme in our case. Even his latest project that the board green light lead to some serious issues. You got to understand that his project could lead to some costs."

The professor looks to him and told him that it will be all right.

Professor Sumdac: "Please Powell, let me see this for myself before you can jump to any conclusion. I'm certain whatever work he got isn't as bad as you think it is."

Just as soon as he said that, he heard Masterson's voice from the distance.

Henry Masterson: "I found it!"

He then rushed out of the room with two objects in his hands. The first one is a model of a robotic head that had a little bit of a splitting image. In his other hand is the blueprint for something. The professor looked to both of the objects and wondered what he was working on. The young scientist then approached him and explained about what he was cooking up.

Henry Masterson: "I present to you, the Headmaster unit."

He held his hand out and showed the professor the model he was working on. Starring at it, Sumdac could tell that it was a robotic red head with horns sticking out, purple like circuitry, and the smug face of Masterson himself. The professor look to this project and was a bit intrigued.

Professor Sumdac: "Huh… That is quite interesting. But where is the body?"

Masterson gave off a bit of a laugh and answered him truthfully.

Henry Masterson: "That's the beauty of it. It doesn't need a body!"

Sumdac raised an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that.

Professor Sumdac: "It does not?"

Masterson shook his head and tossed the model in the air, forcing Powell to grab it before crashing into the ground.

Henry Masterson: "Nope! Allow me to show you."

He then opened up his blue prints and showed him what his Headmaster unit can do. Sumdac took a good look at the prints and could tell that it was done so childish, yet the steps are there. The young scientist pointed to the first one with the malfunction robot and presented it in deep detail.

Henry Masterson: "Now, say that your robot is malfunction under random occurrences. Whether it is of bad circuitry, processor damage, or a virus. Now as far as repairs go, it's obvious that the main problem relies in the head. Of course you have a repair team fix the issue up, but it will take time and money to get it going. Well, that's where my beauty comes in. My Headmaster Unit can remove the original head and replaces it immediately. And with a pilot inside, controls the bots body anyway he or she fits. This is the part that totally rocks! First it starts cutting around the original's bot head and tear it clean off without damaging the body and the insides completely. Once the head removal is successful, the Unit attaches itself into the bot's body, connecting with all the circuits and gizmos the original head uses. Upon attachment, the pilot has total control of the body and would control it, no matter what type of bot it is. And you can imagine what that will do after that. Total ownage!

Sumdac look to the prints and saw the steps first hand. The second step shows the Headmaster Unit. Third is the removal. Forth is the attachment. And the last was the Headmaster Unit in the new body giving out the devil horns with the caption, _'Total Ownage Noob!'_ Powell approached the two and told Sumdac about that new work.

Porter C. Powell: "And that's what I'm trying to tell you Sumdac. Masterson's little work is beyond the deep end. His Headmaster Unit shows some serious doubts on the safety of Sumdac Systems, let alone the safety of the public. Even piloting something like that is extremely complex. Unless of course you play a lot of video games, which Masterson does most of the time."

Henry turned to him and gave a deep glare.

Henry Masterson: "Oh shut it you suit! You don't know anything about robotics! All you care about is the Benjamin's and that's it!"

He then turned back to Issac and wanted to make an interesting deal.

Henry Masterson: "But you Sumdac, you understand right? You and I are cut from the same cloth. We understand how robotics work and will do anything to get this project in the air. All I ask of you is to accept this project, provide me with money to continue my work, and a professional pilot to show what this beauty can do. I already got a prototype set up and ready for you at the factory and would need to give you a demonstration on how it works. I promise you my Headmaster Unit will revolutionize Sumdac Systems into the future."

The professor looks to Masterson and was a little hesitant about his latest project. Sure it has some form of promise, but there were many obstacles in the way. So he talked to him about it.

Professor Sumdac: "Mr. Masterson, this project of yours does have some potential."

The young scientist heard this and was delighted that he agreed on his work.

Henry Masterson: "Thank you professor! I promise you that my work will totally be the bomb!"

But Sumdac stopped him there and discuss about the issues he was worried about.

Professor Sumdac: "However, I'm concerned about what this project can really do. Take for example its usefulness. Say if I approve to you making more of these Headmaster Units, what will they be used for?"

Henry looks to him oddly and didn't expect him throwing a curveball. But he kept calm and told him what he wants to use his units for.

Henry Masterson: "Well, it can take over the bodies of other robots, no matter the type they are. But I was kinda hoping that they could be used for military application. You know, so you can frag some serious noobs!"

Issac listened in and didn't like where this was going at the least. So he told him that it won't do.

Professor Sumdac: "Masterson, perhaps you don't know it yet but our policy clearly states that we don't make any war bots within our company. It's something we kept for years."

Masterson could tell that he isn't getting his attention.

Henry Masterson: "Oh come on! Don't ditch me like that. This project is the boss! Besides, you might think about reconsidering, what with these metal aliens and all. Maybe use my Units to take over their bodies and put the odds in our favor. Deliver some total ownage on those alien bastards!"

Sumdac gave a deep sigh and told him that that won't happen.

Professor Sumdac: "That might be true, but there are still consequences along the way. There are good alien robots fighting the bad. What would happen if one of your units accidentally grabbed of them instead of the enemy? And even if I approve these units, what's to happen if the outside individuals find out about it. Say a terrorist organization or a random radical group. What if any group would get their hands on your Headmaster Units and what they will do to them. Sometimes Masterson, a project of this magnitude raises too many questions."

To that end, he patted Masterson on the back and turned around to leave. Masterson though stood there in complete and utter shock, as he couldn't believe that Sumdac, his very own idol, rejected his project. Powell then went next to him and placed the Headmaster model in his open free hand, giving him a brief warning.

Porter C. Powell: "A word to the wise Masterson. Never get too cocky of your own work, for it might make or break your career entirely."

He then left his spot and followed the professor as they slowly walked away from him. Henry had his jaw opened and was speechless for the moment.

Henry Masterson: "You were suppose to understand my potential…"

But then shock turned into anger as he tightened his Headmaster model, crushing it and letting pieces of it fall to the floor. He was boiling over to the point that he will pull all the stops in getting Sumdac to accept his offer, no matter what it takes.

Henry Masterson: "I'll make you understand…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Sounds like someone is having an addiction of success. Anyways, that concludes the second chapter of Headmaster. A bit of a taste before the big action scene on the next chapter. And before anyone even asks, no I'm not going to change Bumblebee's armor color! I like him better when his color is yellow and black and not black and yellow. As I said before, the color could be used for a shattered universe Bee. Might think about that when I get around to it. Anyways, the next chapter will be about three things. The Autobots arriving in Detroit to get the tour of Sumdac's factory, Headmaster is on the attack, and Jack unleashing his Prime state. I'll let you picture what the full story will be about. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Sumdac Systems

**So I was on Youtube and I looked into a trailer for the new Transformers Series Hasbro has put together. They called it Robots in Disguise, for those of you that haven't gotten into current events, and it seems to be a show that would take place after Prime. As far as the rest is concerned, it involves a new team of Autobots led by Bumblebee and it comprises of Sideswipe, Fixit, Strongarm, and Grimlock taking on a new kind of Decepticons. Somewhat of a rag tag team but it does show some promise. Yet for some reason, there is still the concern about the other cast from the Prime series since they were the main focal point on the previous. Really wanted to see how Jack and the kids are like a little grown up. Maybe we'll see them in the near future of the series. Still, it says that they would make their debut on Cartoon Network instead of the Hub (or Discovery Kids as they are now called). Kind of weird that they're airing that show there. Maybe they should put Transformers Prime on Cartoon Network too, so that people could get an understanding on what the Hell is going on. Sadly, that wouldn't happen as they might watch the series on Netflix. No word as to when they're going to release it in 2015, but if they do, I need to watch all of Beast Hunters before I could actually begin watching this one. Been saving it for so long it's making it difficult to watch as I got other shows to observe. Guess I'll just roll with it and hope for the best. Anyways, back to the main story, I have a good enough response from the readers. Got 14 reviews and almost 900 hits in the last chapter. Not so much as the first but it's gaining ground. I hope this one will get a strong enough response. Let's enter the third chapter of Headmaster on TFP: Season 3. The team headed to Sumdac Systems to see what Sari's father does for a living. Unfortunately, Masterson was present as he demonstrated his Headmaster Unit in the most extreme of ways. Will the team stop his and his continuous rampage? See for yourself.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now I'm going to add one more character from the Transformers Animated universe. I know what all of you are thinking, who I'm going to add this time. Well, I don't want to spoil anything to you people, so here's a little tip. The person hates machines. Let me see if all of you can figure that out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Sumdac Systems<p>

It was a lovely day on a Saturday morning and there's not a cloud in the sky. The perfect weather for a trip through Detroit. Within the Autobot base under Lake Eerie, all of Team Prime was gathered to get ready for this little trip Sari has planned for them. Within the group, Wheeljack was a little hesitant about this and asked about this trip.

Wheeljack: "So let me get this straight. I had to put my tinkering of my ship on hold just to go on a little field trip? I thought we were doing a little scouting for energon."

Sari, who was in the middle of the group, shrugged her shoulders and apologized.

Sari: "Sorry about that Wheeljack. But this is a great opportunity for you to see what my dad works with. Besides, he's an innovator like you back in the day. I'm certain you guys can collaborate or something."

The Wrecker waved it off and told her that it's all right.

Wheeljack: "No can do girl. As much as I appreciate your father being a robot builder, I prefer to work on my own. After all, we already got humans working on Cybertronian weaponry, and they're the bad kind."

Bulk turned to his friend and told him that it was all right.

Bulkhead: "Oh, don't get too worked up over this Jackie. The professor isn't like MECH in anyways. Even if he went to that crowed, at least he had a conscious unlike those other ego driven morons. He'd seen the errors of his ways and helped us all. I think we deserve to check and see what he's working with in his industry."

He turned to Bulkhead and was still a little hesitant, but honest.

Wheeljack: "Whatever you say Bulk. Just as long as he's on our side, it's cool with me."

He then turned to the others and was a little concerned of one other thing.

Wheeljack: "Still, I don't get why we want to make a road trip out of this when we could take the Jackhammer down to this place. Might save us the time in getting there."

Jack looked to him strangely and explained about that.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Wheeljack, Detroit is a big city filled with people of many nationalities. If we take the Jackhammer over the city and people notice it, they will be in a panic frenzy. It's best we drive down to the place and perhaps familiarize ourselves with the city itself."

Arcee then went next to him and continued with the explanation.

Arcee: "Rodimus does have a point there Wheeljack. If we are going to live here, we need to keep a low profile in front of the public. And besides, after what happened with Jasper, it's going to be a while until the humans here get comfortable with us."

Jackie lifted his servos up in surrender and decided to follow their advice.

Wheeljack: "All right, all right! I got the message! No fly bys over city limits. Still, though, it would've been faster in the air."

As that conversation was going on, Raf looked to Bee and told him that he felt a little excited.

Raf/Firewall: "I can't believe that we're actually going to head to Sumdac Systems! It's almost like a dream come true! Right Bee?"

The scout looks to him and was a little silent about that.

Bumblebee: _**(Gee Raf, you certainly are happy about this.)**_

The hacker gave a slight chuckle and told him about it.

Raf/Firewall: "C'mon Bee, I've always watched the commercials of Sumdac Systems on the TV and wished to see it in person. Now that wish has come true and I can't wait to see what's inside. I bet they're making many innovations for the future."

Bumblebee: _**(I'm certain that they're could be something cool in there as well. Just try to be on your best behavior. Okay?)**_

Raf nodded, knowing that this trip is that of a visit and not a vacation to Disneyland. Still, he felt a little sorry for someone else not coming with them.

Raf/Firewall: "It's a shame Sam isn't going to be here today. Having him miss this makes myself feel part empty."

Rodimus turned to Firewall and told him that it was all right.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hey don't feel bad about yourself. Sam needs to be with his family to see what college he needs to go to. Hell, he's not the only one that feels left out. I talked to Vince if he wants to join us as well and he declined. Something about orientation at the auto shop he's applying to. Oh well, it's his loss. But I did promise him a simple souvenir when he comes here."

Smoke chuckled and thought that was kind of cute.

Smokescreen: "You? You're going to give a souvenir to someone who bullied you all your life. How awkward."

Jack turned to him and told him it's cool.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well it would seem that he's starting to warm up on me. After all, he been through too much and he needs someone to comfort with. Surprising that I'm the last person he wants to make friends with."

The two laughed it up as Sari approached them and told them that it's time to go.

Sari: "All right you two break it up. It's time we meet up with my dad at the factory."

Everyone look to her and could tell that she was loosing her patience in going. Knowing this, Arcee decided to agree with her.

Arcee: "She's right. We got this day all planned out thanks to her. Let's not leave it to waste."

Soon enough, she and the other Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms, getting ready to leave. When Sari was about to enter Miko's McLaren, she turned to see Ratchet and Altra still with a recovering Optimus. So she asked again like the many times before.

Sari: "You're certain you two don't want to come with us? You guys are going to miss out on all the fun."

Both the medic and nurse looked to her and declined her offer.

Ratchet: "Thanks for the proposal Sari, but I think it's best we stay here. Optimus still needs to recover and we have to make sure that he's on his feet and back in the field. And to be on a lighter note, I'm still waiting for my arm to be protoform since I can't use the prosthetic to transform."

June/Altra: "Don't worry about us, Sari. We'll be all right. Just tell us what we missed when all of you return, okay?"

Sari raised an eyebrow and finds their responses a bit flattened. But she let it slide and throw her hand like that of a teen girl.

Sari: "Fine, whatever… It's your loss anyways. Come on Miko, let's roll!"

She then she entered the passenger side on the Wrecking Cadet. Kaosu revved up her engine and was delighted she said that.

Miko/Kaosu: "You got it Sar!"

She then spinned her tires hard and sped out of the tunnel like ramp to the outside. The others looked at her go as Arcee sighed through the dashboard.

Arcee: "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this trip one bit?"

Turning on her Sadie holoform, she and the others went through the tunnel and out into the road. Once all of them were gone, Ratchet gave a bit of a sigh and couldn't believe that they would leave for a little fun after what they've been through in Darkmount. Optimus could tell that he was worried and eased him down.

Optimus Prime: "Easy now old friend. The Autobots have been through a lot in the past few weeks. They all deserve a little break once in a while."

Ratchet though turned to him and explained about the situation they all were in.

Ratchet: "That's what I'm worried about Optimus. Our team resting from their ordeal while Megatron and his armada are planning something worse for us. We were lucky to barely survive the onslaught of the Predacon. Who knows what those brutal slaggers can cook up next."

Optimus looked to the tunnel the team left and still have faith in them.

Optimus Prime: "I understand your concern. And I know that they will prevail if trouble arises. But for now, let them relax and enjoy their day off. There is nothing to worry about."

Ratchet nodded and could tell the Optimus knows that the team's going to be safe. But looking at the tunnel the team left, he still has that pit in his fuel tank that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Team Prime was driving in an orderly manner in the highway with Kaosu leading the way since Sari knows the direction of Sumdac's System's factory. As they were driving, Jack asked the girl about the directions they're taking.<p>

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Uh, Sari? Do you know where you're going?"

Sari heard it through Kaosu's dashboard and told him she got it.

Sari: "Well duh… I've known my father's facility anywhere in Detroit. I've always visited him anytime I get bored. And trust me, I know my way around the city."

Miko overheard that and responded back to him.

Miko/Kaosu: "Yeah Jack. Don't get your bumper all loosened up. She knows what she's doing. Why don't you and your girlfriend head down for your long drives? Stop by the car wash. Maybe even watched a Drive Thru movie together and watch something that's horror based. I'm certain you all like that."

Sari couldn't help but to laugh about the little jokes Kaosu made. Jack though remained quiet as he cringed in his vehicle mode. Cee though drove close to him and told him that it was all right through the comms.

Arcee: "Don't let that get to you Jack. She's just simply joking with you. But don't worry; once this trip is over with, we'll have ourselves a little alone time down that road and you will forget about those jokes."

Rodimus turned his review mirror to her and smiled mentally, knowing that she's right. Since the two are now sparkmates, they would want to spend time with each other and not have any form of distractions ruining their love for each other.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Thanks Arcee. I know that you understand. Perhaps we should take the bridge and look at the view of the Grand Canyon. My treat."

The femme gave a chuckle out of her speakers and really like that.

Arcee: "Anytime lover. Just make sure that we're away from the public. The Grand Canyon is a big place and there's not enough places to hide in."

Jack chuckled too and knew that they need to keep their identity a secret, even if they were revealed to the public.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Deal."

Bumblebee saw this in the front and groaned in a slight static.

Bumblebee: _**(Oh man… They're at it again…)**_

The others saw this and agreed with their scout.

Bulkhead: "You can say that again Bee. Those two certainly are made for each other. Makes it feel uncomfortable for us."

Smokescreen: "Yeah… I don't know what's worse. Getting interrogated by Cons, or seeing these two getting all lovey dovey?"

Raf watched on and told them that it's normal.

Raf/Firewall: "Come on guys, give it a rest. The two are made for each other. Been so since day one. Let them have their time together, cause you may never know how long that would last."

Wheeljack then heard that and could agree with the hacker.

Wheeljack: "Got a good point there Firewall. Rodimus is now a Prime, and that mantel has a whole lot of responsibilities. Sometimes you have to get rid of any weakness from you, and that includes love. Optimus knows that, and he has to give up his own love to protect our planet."

Raf turned his review mirrors in the back and was in complete surprise.

Raf/Firewall: "What?! Optimus use to have a girlfriend?!"

Jackie laughed it off and told Raf about it.

Wheeljack: "You sound quite surprised. Yes, Optimus used to had a sparkmate in Elita One, long before he became a Prime. Those two were quite an item for a long time and were planning on spark bonding to cement their relationship. But when the war started and he started his journey as a Prime, he started to distance himself from her, fearing that something bad would happen to her. Sure Elita tried to get close to him again, joining the ranks and fighting the big fight. But no matter how hard she tries, she never got her love back. She's still trying to win his spark to this day as well."

Raf/Firewall: "And how do you know about that? Don't you think that she would've perished in the war along with all the others?"

Wheeljack: "That's the beauty of it. Do you know that Arcee had sisters?"

There was a bit of silence from hearing it, but then he realized what he was talking about.

Raf/Firewall: "Elita-One and Arcee are sisters?"

Wheeljack: "Bingo kiddo. Both Cee and Elita, along with the youngest one Chronia, were known as the Femme Fatale. Three Cybertronian sisters that take down Cons no matter what the odds. Even though they were separate and joined with other teams, they always stick together as sisters. But what I'm trying to say is that Arcee and Jack will go through the same thing Optimus and Elita went through. Sure they'll start going out together and have their little private time between one another. But when that time comes and Rodimus picks up where Optimus left off, Arcee will be spark broken. Think about that for a moment and understand that love hurts."

Raf listened to him and understands the situation. Jack and Arcee are in love, but for how long? Now that Jack has become a Prime and would soon begin training. And when that happens, they will begin to grow distance until they can never be together again. He just hopes that it doesn't end like that, cause the two have a strong bond that can never be broken.

Sari: "Well, here we are!"

The sound of Sari's voice through the dashboard broke Raf's concentration as he looked ahead to see they're leaving the forest area. Upon leaving the area, the group could see the view of a city, small in size but have tall buildings and iconic structures dotted here and there. The group was in awe as Sari welcomed them to her home.

Sari: "Welcome to Detroit, Michigan: the city of manufacturing."

The group continued to drive down the freeway and entered the city. As they go through the streets, Sari told them about this city.

Sari: "Detroit is known as the city of industry, mostly focusing on automobiles and such. But since the great recession in 2008 this city struggled through some tough times. But since my dad started his own company, business has been booming and Detroit got back on the map."

The others looked at the review mirrors to see some strange robots helping around. Everything from cleaning the sidewalks to assisting with the garbage, and even a few little bots going up and down on the high rises, cleaning the windows. Everyone looked on and in awe and couldn't believe that they were seeing something like that.

Arcee: "Wow… Didn't think a city like this have robotics from within."

Smokescreen: "Yeah, gets you to think why we didn't see any robots in Jasper."

Jack felt a little insulted and told them the reason why.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Uh… Because Jasper is in the middle of nowhere and isn't much of a huge city. I don't think the town has the money to afford our own robots."

They then made a stop at a nearby traffic light and wait for it to turn green. As they were waiting, Raf noticed something up on the wall and told the others about it.

Raf/Firewall: "Speaking of Jasper, look up there."

The others look up to where the hacker was looking at. What they saw was a billboard of an American flag with a message that says, _'Remember Jasper.'_ The others starred at it and were touched.

Miko/Kaosu: "Huh… Ain't that something? These people our honoring our former home."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Yeah. I mean who to thunk it? Just a few weeks ago, no one ever heard of Jasper, Nevada. Now they all know of it after the Cons attacked it. Kind of strange actually."

Arcee looked to her sparkmate through her review mirrors and told him that it's all right.

Arcee: "Nothing's strange about it Jack. You humans always remember those that are tragic to the human eye. If I remember correctly, everyone was upset about what happened on 9/11 and ever since there are those to mourn over the loss of loved ones."

Rodimus looked back with his own review mirrors and responded back in her thoughts.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Well that's over a decade ago and it was a dark day for everyone. But that was when terrorists decide to try to break our spirits. But what happened in Jasper is completely different. What the Decepticons did was a whole lot worse then what Al Quida had done."

Arcee: "Doesn't matter. Whoever caused problems it's still tragic to the naked eye. Sometimes, you got to cope with loss and learn to move on."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hmm… Learned that from experience Arcee. I know how to felt when you lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I can imagine what you've been through all that time."

The two-wheeler gave a bit of a chuckle and told him that it was nothing to worry about.

Arcee: "Really? What happened to both Tailgate and Cliff was the hardest for me to swallow. There isn't any waking solar cycle that I been thinking what would happen if I managed to save them. But as long as you're here with me, then I will be sure to protect you. Just don't die on me, okay?"

Jack laughed it off and told her to do the same.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Only if you don't do the same thing as well."

The two looked to each other and knew they will keep each other's promises. The light soon turned green as the group drove down the street again while Sari started to give out directions to where the factory is located. During the drive, they made a stop at another light as they wait to move. During the wait however, they heard a loud booming voice coming from the distance.

Captain Fanzone: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Everyone turned their review mirrors to the left of the voice while Sari checks at the window. What they saw was quite a sight. On the side walk, a man around his fifties with a balding yellow hair, yellow mustache, and has a wide physic for his age was arguing to a parking attendant bot that was writing a ticket next to a beat up yellow car of some kind with a race stripe to the side. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a dark blue tie, brown pants with built in suspenders, and what appears to be a police badge of some kind. The attendant bot was explaining to the strange man about what he did.

Parking Attendant Bot: _"This car is parked near of fire hydrant sir. I'm writing a ticket to your car cause it violates the rules. Fire officials need these hydrants in an event of fire or they will have difficulty in getting their hoses in the hydrants if the cars are in the way."_

The man was a little upset over this and explained his reason parking here.

Captain Fanzone: "Come on now! My car isn't nowhere near the hydrant! It was parked away from it! How could that count as an illegal parking?"

Parking Attendant Bot: _"I'm sorry sir. But it's the rule that all cars that aren't following proper law enforcement should be ticketed immediately. If you had anything against it, your should report to the local law enforcement for a complaint."_

Captain Fanzone: "Report to the local law enforcement? I AM THE LOCAL LAW ENFORCEMENT!"

Parking Attendant Bot: _"Please file your complaint to the authorities and they will be with you in a total of ten days. Have a nice day."_

The bot then walked away from the person and went back to its duties. This person crumpled the ticket and started to get annoyed by this.

Captain Fanzone: "This is why I hate machines…"

As soon as he said that, he heard another voice at a distance.

Sari: "Having a little trouble Fanzone?"

The person, who is named Fanzone, turned to the street and saw Sari with her head peaked out of the window of the McLaren. He sighed and could tell who she is.

Captain Fanzone: "Well now… If it isn't Sumdac's little princess. What brings you to the downtown area?"

Sari shrugged her shoulders a little and told him her reasons.

Sari: "Oh, I got some new friends that arrived around Detroit recently. Thought I decided in taking them to my dad's office and see how he does business.

She pointed to the back as Fanzone looked on to see a wide variety of cars behind the McLaren. The captain could tell that these were no ordinary cars as they seemed a little more supped up then the vehicles he seen across town. At least Arcee had her Sadie holoform otherwise there would've been questions regarding a bike without a driver. Fanzone looked on and whistled to himself.

Captain Fanzone: "Got to say, that's a lot of fine cars. I know Detroit is home to some fast rides, but I've never seen any like those before. But who do I care? I more into the old school kind like the beaut right behind me. You can't beat reliable."

He pointed back to his yellow car that was a little rusty here and there and looked like it ready for the junkyard. Sari raised an eyebrow and thought that he was loosing it.

Sari: "Yeah… That certainly has a lot of mileage back in the day."

Fanzone immediately look back to her and asked for a simple request.

Captain Fanzone: "Can you do me a favor. Tell your pops that he needs to do something about these Parking Attendance Bots. They are really being a pain. Can't even park my car anywhere with those things giving me tickets days on end.

The young teen gave a chuckle and decided to do that.

Sari: "I'll tell him about that when I see him captain."

Fanzone nodded as he went back to his car to see how to get rid of the ticket. The moment he left, Sari got back into her seat and gave a deep sigh.

Miko/Kaosu: "What was that about? Who was that guy?"

The teen girl looked right at the Wrecking Cadet's dashboard and told her about him.

Sari: "That was Captain Fanzone. He's the chief of police within the DPD. He's a bit of a stick in the mud, but he's kind to the residents. The bad thing about him is that he has a slight hatred to my dad's stuff. That no matter where he goes, every robot malfunctions around him. He's sort of a Robophobe if you ask me."

She could hear the others discussing about that.

Bumblebee: _**(Wow. A person who hates robots. Who'd of thought of that happening?)**_

Bulkhead: "Heh, heh. Yeah, tell me about it Bee. With his hatred to robots, he should be BFF's with Fowler. They both have something in common."

Smokescreen: "Yeah. Good thing he hasn't seen us in our bipedal modes, otherwise he would have a serious heart attack."

The group laughed it off for a little bit as Arcee told them to shut it.

Arcee: "All right, that's enough from all of you. We don't want to upset more humans as we already did. Let's just head to Sumdac's factory and get it over with."

As soon as the light turned green, the group drove ahead and was reaching the area. After fifteen minutes of driving and turning, they entered the gates of the factory with a security bot on watch. Once they reached the entrance, the bot turned to the McLaren as the windows lowered and Sari popped her head out.

Security Bot: _"State your name and business here."_

Sari: "Sari Sumdac. I have some new friends that are visiting my dad's factory for a while. I do believe my dad gave you permission to let them pass."

The security bot turned on the visor over its face and looked through the recent records. Seeing the one posted of visitors looking at the facility, it nodded and told them to go through.

Security Bot: _"Permission approved. Please proceed."_

The entrance stick lifted up and let the group in. As Team Prime entered the facility, Raf got the jitters and got a familiar feeling.

Raf/Firewall: "Urgh… Why do I have a creepy feeling that that almost looks like the humanoid version of Soundwave?"

Sari laughed it off and told him that it was all right.

Sari: "Don't mind that. Sure some of my dad's creations are a bit creepy, but they get the job done no matter what. You'll get use to it."

As they left the security gate, the group drove forward and was amazed by what they were seeing. Up ahead was a huge faculty over the docks that have multiple buildings of different wings. At the very end is a bigger building with non-polluted smoke billowing out of the top stacks. As they were driving, Sari welcomed them to her dad's home.

Sari: "Welcome to Sumdac Systems, epicenter of Detroit's manufacturing industry."

The group drove past the buildings and observed what goes on inside. What they witness is scientists and maintenance personnel working around the clock, fixing and perfecting a wide variety of robots of all shapes and sizes. They even seen one scientist doing a simple exercise move as one bot was mirroring him. Wheeljack watched it all and was very intrigued by it all.

Wheeljack: "Well color me interested. This is a whole 'nother level of science. Never thought your pops does robotics pretty well."

Sari lay back in the passenger side of Miko and couldn't help but to feel cocky.

Sari: "What can I say? My dad's a pro in robotics. Whatever he makes, there's no limit to what he can do."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "So, where are we going?"

Sari: "Dad will be waiting for us at the assembly line in the main building. He says that he's got something ready in the testing section and wants us to see it. Don't know what it is, but I think it must be super cool."

The group drove down to the main building to meet up with Sumdac. What none of them didn't know is that something's about to happen that would spell trouble for them.

* * *

><p>Back at the very same entrance, a young scientist with purple hair was approaching the same security bot the Autobots saw. That person was Masterson as he was making his way to the entrance of the facility. As he was slowly getting to the place, the guard stopped him and asked the same thing he told Sari.<p>

Security Bot: _"State your name and business here."_

Masterson turned to it and told it why he's here.

Henry Masterson: "Henry Masterson. I'm here to start putting the… finishing touches in my project."

The bot turned on his visor and looked for anything on the latest records. Once it was finished, it turned to him and told him the bad news.

Security Bot: _"I'm sorry Mr. Masterson, but there is no report of you coming to Sumdac System's facility today."_

Masterson sighed as he was digging something into his pocket while making a complaint.

Henry Masterson: "Well this is pretty much a last minute thing. I'm certain that a bot of that intelligence should understand unexpected arrivals and such."

But the Security Bot wouldn't listen and told him to go.

Security Bot: _"Protocol dictates that any of all research, construction, and testing of Sumdac products must be approved by Issac Sumdac and/or Porter C. Powell. You don't have approval from neither of them. Please leave the facility or I'll be calling the local authorities."_

Masterson still played it coy until he pulled out his plan B.

Henry Masterson: "Come on now! This has got to be some type of misunderstanding. Look back at the schedule and- STUN GUN!"

He quickly took his stun gun out of his lab coat pocket and fired a charged shot at the bot. The drone was hit and was jittering like it had a sejure until it fell limp and went offline temporarily. Henry blowed the sparks off his gun and was delighted that it all worked.

Henry Masterson: "Total ownage…"

He then went past the disabled security bot and made his way to the storage building to get his project.

* * *

><p>Back within the facility, Sumdac was waiting at the garage entrance of the main building, hoping his daughter and her friends arrived. Just then, he heard a horn at a distance and turned to see who did that. That's when he saw a small group of vehicles heading towards him. Looking at the variety color schemes, he could tell who they were and smiled so warmly. Once they made a complete stop, Sari got out of the Miko's McLaren and rushed to her father, giving him a deep hug.<p>

Sari: "Daddy!"

Professor Sumdac: "Oh hello there Sari. I'm so happy to see you here."

He then look to the Autobots in their vehicle forms and welcomed them too.

Professor Sumdac: "And it's nice to see you too Autobots. Welcome to Sumdac Systems. Hope the trip was pleasant on the way here."

Sari gave a sheepish smiled and told her dad what happened.

Sari: "Actually dad, we came across Fanzone recently. He said that you need to fix the Parking Attendance Bots as they keep on giving him tickets for some unknown illegal parking."

Sumdac look to her and wonder why that would happen.

Professor Sumdac: "Is that so? I could've sworn those attendant bots were fixed. Odd… Might as well have the maintenance crew look into each of the bots to see if there's an error. I wonder why they keep ticketing Fanzone though."

Smokescreen heard that and thought of something.

Smokescreen: "Hmm… Maybe he's bad luck every time he's near of robot."

Every bot looked to Screen with their review mirrors and was silent expressions underneath their vehicle modes. The Elite Guard member looked to them and could tell they didn't like his little joke.

Smokescreen: "What? You guys are thinking it. Thought I would say it."

The others gave some deep sighs as the professor then told them to come on in.

Professor Sumdac: "Why don't you get into the garage so you can stretch a bit, then we'll begin the tour."

Soon enough, the garage door opened automatically as it revealed an empty loading dock. As soon as it opened, the team slowly drove into the area as the Professor and Sari soon enter after. Yet still, none of them were unaware that something bad was bound to happen.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the storage section of the facility, the place was quiet and defected and nearly completed bots were all lined up in neat little rows. Just then, a locked door was opened up as someone gain access through an ID card. As the door slowly started to open, a stranger peeked his head left and right to see if the ghost is clear. That person was Masterson as he casually walked down to the warehouse and checked to see if no one was following him. He was glad that no one did see him as he took a deep breather.<p>

Henry Masterson: "Good, no ones around. Now to find that unit."

Entering storage, he looked around to search for what he was looking for. Checking each section, he could tell that there were a lot of robots with different occupations and sizes, but he needed one that is special to him. Looking around, he spotted a huge container that says, _'Headmaster Unit'_ and smiled to himself.

Henry Masterson: "There you are."

He then approached the digital pad lock on next to the box and inputted the code he needed to get his project. Once he pressed enter, the door of the crate unlocked and started to make a huge hissing sound. Backing up, the door slowly opened with a home garage slant as vapor came out of it. Walking back to it, Masterson saw his Headmaster Unit sitting there with its smug identical face and cocky look. It's just like the one in his model, but was bigger in mass. Seeing this, he smiled and repeated what the professor said to him.

Henry Masterson: "Questions Mr. Sumdac? My project raises too many questions? Perhaps a little demonstration will prove to you that my project is superior. Now all I need is a body for my work."

He scanned the area, to see what could be useful. That's when he spotted something he never dreamed of. It was a huge construction bot that was six stories tall with multiple arms that was used to demolition and construction. Seeing this behemoth, he smirked and liked what he was seeing.

Henry Masterson: "Score!"

He immediately took his lab coat off to reveal his jumpsuit and approached the side of the unit to open up the compartment. Once he was in, he took out a helmet that was similar to the top part of the Headmaster and placed it on his head.

Henry Masterson: "All right, time to show these noobs why my work is the best."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the factory section, Professor Sumdac was showing the Autobots around the assembly line. With them back to their bipedal modes and with so much room to move around, it was easy for them to walk about and marvel at the side. Sumdac then started to discuss about the history of Sumdac Systems.<p>

Professor Sumdac: "Back in the day, Detroit was once known as the world's leading manufacturing city. Building automobiles to not only help sustain travel, but to give jobs to those working for salary. However, due to the Great Recession in 2008 and most of the automobile manufacturers deciding to more to Asia and Canada for a cheaper budget, Detroit struggled badly. But when I arrived in the scene to provide with an alternative way to keep this city thriving, Detroit grew stronger. Today, Detroit is still the manufacturing capital of the world not of Automobiles, but Automatons. These robots, or as we here at Sumdac Systems like to call them, our tireless mechanical partners – are ever reliable, never complaining. No task is too mundane or unpleasant for them to accomplish. They are unencumbered by fears and phobias most of the everyday workers have to go with. And they are able to survive and withstand extreme environments far beyond the capacity of us mere humans. In short, they are perfect in anyways."

The group walked down the assembly line and was engrossed by both the construction and history. Wheeljack however wasn't too thrilled as he crossed his arms and grunted.

Wheeljack: "Wow… You've created robots to do your dirty work. How selfish. Never really thought you guys would be that lazy."

Sumdac look to the Wrecker and didn't think he would be impressed by it.

Professor Sumdac: "Well indeed creating robots help make life around here better. But it did lead to complaints that those of working class were getting tired to not having a job while the robots do the work for them. Which of course lead to that Workers Strike Riot a few years ago. However, we were able to repair the damage and came to an agreement that both the workers and the robots would work together in national harmony. Even on the Sumdac System assembly line, humans and machines work side by side to make the latest line of my Sumdac Robots."

Arcee look to the line of robots being constructed and was amazed by it all.

Arcee: "Amazing… I got to say professor, you've certainly have made great work with these Automatons. But there is still one question that's bothering me as of late."

Sumdac look to her and wonder what she wants.

Professor Sumdac: "Yes Arcee, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

She turned to him and asked him about these robots.

Arcee: "All this is quite unique. Never in my life I should see a species perfect robotics as you. It's almost like it's just as advance as Cybertron's work. Exactly where did you get the idea for your robots?"

Sumdac's response was a slight grin and wink of the eye.

Professor Sumdac: "Let's just say it was something that I just sort of… Stumbled upon."

Arcee raised an optic ridge and was curious as to what he meant by that. Jack though look to her and told her it was all right.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "I think what the professor said is that it's a Sumdac secret. Nothing to worry about, Arcee. We don't want to get involve in anything private."

The femme looks to him and was still a little unsure.

Arcee: "Not so sure about this Jack. The way he sounds seems like it's a different matter."

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "What do you think would happen? That he's keeping something dark and sinister. It's nothing serious Cee."

Miko though became cocky and started to say something out of her mouth.

Miko/Kaosu: "Yeah… There's nothing to worry about. Until the robots start to rise up against the humans and exterminate everything they see fit."

Everyone looked to the cadet and had awkward stares to her. She looked at each of them and told them about her reasons.

Miko/Kaosu: "I've watched Aliens, Terminator, and I-Robot. I know how all of it ends."

Sari shook her head and a little annoyed by that.

Sari: "Oh please… I don't know how those movies got your idea, but my dad would never make robots that would turn on humanity."

Sumdac nodded in agreement and told the Kaosu that it was all right.

Professor Sumdac: "Indeed, some people might thing these robots are intimidating. But they are 100% loyal to humans and would follow any orders. You can sleep easily Miko, there won't be any nuclear tragedy or alien spawning."

She placed her servos to her hips and wasn't amused.

Miko/Kaosu: "Ha, ha… How hilarious…"

Bulkhead then turned to him and wanted to know if there's anything these robots could do.

Bulkhead: "Got to say, this certainly is something. But exactly what these robots do is the question."

The professor turned to him and explained about that.

Professor Sumdac: "Well, there's a wide variety of what these bots can do. Such examples include plumping, washing windows, tutoring in the event that kids can't go to school, scrubbers, trash collecting, construction, assisting, pretty much everything."

Bee heard all of this and was speechless about that.

Bumblebee: _**(Scrap… Never thought these bots can do all of that.)**_

The hacker nodded and agreed with his friend.

Raf/Firewall: "Yeah… These bots can really do it all. A shame there is no bots for assistance. We could really use some help in our time of need."

Sumdac then overheard that and decided to show them something.

Professor Sumdac: "Actually, I got something that you might like. There's the latest project I've been working on for the police force and I want to show it to you. If you can please follow me to the testing wing, you will be surprised."

He soon left the assembly and gestured them to come. The group looked to each other and wonder what else he has in store for them. So out of curiosity, they followed the Sumdac family to the testing wing, still bewildered as to what's bound to come.

* * *

><p>Returning to storage, Masterson was in his Headmaster Unit and was pushing a few buttons. As soon as he hit the ignition, the machine started to hum to life as he got hold of the controls.<p>

Henry Masterson: "Everything seems operational. Good. Now let's get this party started."

Henry quickly activated his thrusters as the Headmaster Unit took off and flew high into the air through the opened top. Once he was in the air, he approached the construction bot and prepared to get its body. Going over its head, he begins the procedure. First, he activated the lasers at the bottom to create a circular cut. Then a crane came out of the middle of the bottom and grabbed the head. Once taking hold of its head, Masterson pulled the unit up high and pulled the head of its body, sending circuits and wires flying everywhere. He moved the head away and started to drop it to the floor, making a huge sound that anyone outside could hear. Knowing that someone would notice it, Masterson needs to make this quick. Heading back to the body, he lowered the Headmaster Unit to the body and connected it. Just as he did that, his own wires connected to the body's motor functions and circuitry. He looked to the screen and was a message that said, _'Synchronizing Complete. Headmaster Unit Fully Operational.'_ Henry saw this and was completely delighted.

Henry Masterson: "Yes! Total ownage! Now it's time to show Sumdac how great my project is."

Activating the bot body, he lifted the arms and legs up to start a test drive. Once he got the kinks working, he was prepared to show his work to Issac Sumdac, by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>Heading to the testing wing, the entire place was empty as the area was filled with targeting panels. The only person that was there was Porter C. Powell as he was tapping his foot and waiting for someone to come. Looking to his Rolex watch, he could tell someone is binding his time.<p>

Porter C. Powell: "He's fifteen minutes late. What's taking the professor so long?"

As he was waiting, the huge garage door opened up and Powell turned to the right to see who's coming. That's when he saw Issac and Sari as the door was continuing to open up. Powell sighed in relief, as he was a little impatient.

Porter C. Powell: "There you are professor. You had me waiting for fifteen minutes. I don't know if it's wise to bring your daughter to this testing but it's wise to not let her get involved in the testing field."

Sumdac nodded and understand why he didn't like being waited around.

Professor Sumdac: "My apologies Powell, I know you want me to see if these new police drones can pass on my approval. But I was showing Sari's friends around the facility before I could come here."

Powell looked at him strangely and didn't know they have guests.

Porter C. Powell: "Guests? What guests?"

Sari turned to her father and nodded to let them come in. Nodding back, he turned to the huge door and told them to enter.

Professor Sumdac: "You can come in now!"

Soon enough, Porter started to hear footsteps coming from the distance, heavy footsteps. Wondering about that, he saw huge figured coming out of the door and into the light. When he saw this, he was in a panic as Team Prime entered the testing wing. He quickly backed up and was in a state of panic.

Porter C. Powell: "What the! What are they doing here?! Step back! I'm warning you!"

The group looked on and was completely confused by his own reaction.

Wheeljack: "Heh… He got scared the moment he saw us. That's new."

The professor could tell that he didn't like them and tried to calm him down.

Professor Sumdac: "Mr. Powell, please compose yourself. They cannot harm you. They are the Autobots, Sari's new friends."

Porter looked to the professor and was chilling out for the moment. When he looked up to the team, he was still nervous and approached Issac with a bit of concern.

Porter C. Powell: "Mr. Sumdac, I understand that your daughter needs to be with close company. But these things are a public threat. Godfrey said it himself that we cannot trust them and I cold heartedly agree with him."

Hearing that, Sari crossed her arms and didn't like the sound of it.

Sari: "Don't tell me you listen to that blowhard."

Powell turned to her and answered back.

Porter C. Powell: "That I do young lady. You should watch his news show too. It's very useful."

Sari grunted and told him no way.

Sari: "Like that's every going to happen."

Sari's dad decided to let heads cool down and explained his reasons.

Professor Sumdac: "Look I know you have worries over this team, but they're not as bad as you think. They've already done a lot for me. They'd even save and protected my daughter weeks ago. To that I condulge them for that. Just give them a chance and I'm certain that they aren't the threat that this Godfrey said they are."

Powell looked to them and was still a little hesitant about that. But seeing that they haven't attacked yet, he decided to gain his trust from them, if only for a short time.

Porter C. Powell: "Very well. I'll see to it that these Autobots will behave in our testing. If you can behave."

The team looked to him and decided to follow his rules.

Bulkhead: "Don't worry about that bud. We tend to follow orders form our boss. We'll be on our best behavior."

As everyone came into agreement, Arcee was a little hesitant on Porter. It's almost like she had the nagging suspicion that there's something more to him then meets the eye. Jack could tell that she was worried about something and asked her about that.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Something bothering you Arcee."

The femme turned to him and told him about what he was thinking.

Arcee: "It's nothing Rodimus. It's just that something is off with this guy. I can feel it in my mod."

The young mech looked to him and didn't see anything wrong.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Strange… I don't see anything wrong with him."

Arcee: "That's the point, he seems to be calm and collective over this. Seen this many times when we interrogate Decepticons back in the day. He's certainly acting like one, that's for sure."

The new Prime rolled his optics around and told her that it's all right.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Don't get yourself too worked up about it. This Porter seems like an okay guy. Plus Issac knows him well and they must have been friends for a while. I think it's best we trust him, okay?"

Cee turned to him and tried to protest. But knowing Jack, she decided to let it all slide and follow his advice.

Arcee: "Fine, whatever you say partner."

Once that head is cooled down, Sumdac decided to show them what his staff was working on.

Professor Sumdac: "Okay everyone. Gather around the observation area. It's time to show you something special."

Everyone listened to him and started to join him and Powell in observations. Once they were all together, Sumdac took to the front and told them about the latest project.

Professor Sumdac: "Now you said that I don't have any robots used for offensive purposes. But that's where you're wrong. See, we have a police force that is quite good at their jobs. However due to late shifts, lack of officers, and a high crime rate, it's tough for the officers to handle order. That's where Sumdac Systems comes in. See what we've been working on is something we like to call Patrol Drones. They are used to search the streets late at night and detect any trouble that's in their way. They even have built in friend or foe technology and a criminal record database so they can help minimize the casualty count. It's such an impressive piece of work."

Powell then looked to the team and explained about it deeper.

Porter C. Powell: "We've been working on this for months, perfecting it in anyway. We did have a few flaws from the start. Mechanical issues, tracking errors, motor malfunctions, the usual stuff. We'd even had a slight case in one of the previous test when we showed the drone to Fanzone and the police force. We had a slight miscalculation within the friend and foe program and it started to shoot Fanzone's wife. She was unharmed of course, but that incident traumatized her for months."

The group listened in as Kaosu figured something out.

Miko/Kaosu: "Hmm… Guess that could explain why Fanzone hated machines so much."

Porter nodded and thought that was one reason.

Porter C. Powell: "That's one way in putting it. We've been working on the kinks for some time and since Sumdac left for a bit of an extended vacation, we were in a wreck. Luckily, we were able to work on the bugs and believe that we got the drones working again."

Arcee looked to him and was a little hesitant with what he said.

Arcee: "Believe?"

He looked to her and told her that it was all right.

Porter C. Powell: "Don't worry, we've come up with fail safes incase the drones become erratic. Here at Sumdac Systems, safety is our number one priority."

Sumdac then turned to him and decided to begin testing.

Professor Sumdac: "Perhaps we should let the Autobots decide if they are safe or not Mr. Powell. Shall we begin?"

The business entrepreneur looked to him and nodded.

Porter C. Powell: "Perhaps you're right Sumdac. Let's begin the test."

And to that, he pressed a single button on the console at the front and a door started to open up. The group looked at the garage door and see what was going to come out. What they saw was a small tank like bot with treads for feet, arms with machine guns at the end, a siren on top like any other police car, and a Detroit Police badge at the center. The group looked on and was silent about the presentation, until Jack spoke up.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Whoa… That looks like the ED-209s in the Robocop movie."

The professor gave off quite a chuckle and could tell that that got his attention.

Professor Sumdac: "I see that you're familiar with that. I sort of have a love for classic 80s film back in the day. Thought it would be a bit of an homage of sorts. But let's focus on the test, shall we? Now, these bots use a variety of munitions in an event of any situation, whether it be stunners, tranquilizers, and the like. But today, we'll be using live munitions to prove our effective the targeting system and friend or foe program is."

Once the drone is in place and turning to the back end of the range, Powell pressed another button to begin testing. The drone then activated and armed up its guns.

_'Combat mode activated. Searching for acquired targets.'_

As soon as it saw that, Targets started to pop up showing a variety of people. Half of them were civilians and police officers, the other half are those of criminals. Once they started to pop up, the drone started to target those that were criminals and fired bullets at them while the ones that were innocent were left unharmed. Even the criminals were being protected, the drone managed to take care of them as well as it targets the opening and shoot the crooks, as the civilians had no bullets on them. As soon as the targets have been eliminated, the drone stopped firing and the test was completed. The team watched on and was amazed that it took down the wooden crooks, as the innocent people on the targets weren't harmed in any way.

Bumblebee: _**(Wow! Did you just see that?)**_

Smokescreen: "Course we saw that Bee! That was awesome!"

Porter looked on and smiled at the fact that the police drone is completed and was working flawlessly. Turning to the professor, he congratulated him on a job well done.

Porter C. Powell: "Excellent work professor. Another Automaton has passed flawlessly."

The professor nodded and agreed with him.

Professor Sumdac: "Indeed it has Powell. After a bit of trial and error, we've managed to create these police drones to help protect any city. I'll contact Fanzone and let him know that we're ready to mass produce the latest line of Automatons."

As the two were making talks, the drone turned around and was about to leave. But turning to the observation, it noticed the group of Autobots as they watched it leave. What the professor didn't realize is that the drone's purpose is to target the threat. And since the Autobots haven't been downloaded into the friend or foe program, it considers then as a threat as well. When it saw them, it targets them.

_'New targets acquired. Neutralizing the threat.'_

The drone warmed up its guns and was prepared to fire. The group saw it ready to fire as Sari tried to warn her father.

Sari: "Uh… Dad?"

The drone then armed at the team and opened fire second after Sumdac and Powell turned back to see what the problem is. Luckily, the Autobot's armor is strong the hold off the bullets, but not the humans. Bulkhead reacted by grabbing Sari and covering the professor and the financial director covering them like a ball as the bullets continuously hitting his backside. As he was doing that, Wheeljack rushed in and took one of his kantanas out, charging right at the police drone. Getting close enough, he lifted his sword up and strikes it down, penetrating the drone's processor and shutting it down completely. Relaxing for a quick second, he looked down at the damaged bot and spat back.

Wheeljack: "Neutralize that…"

As soon as the shots were over, Bulkhead let the humans go and stepped aside while the three took a quick breather. When turning to see the drone that was firing at them, Sumdac gave a sigh and didn't think this would happen.

Professor Sumdac: "Oh dear… Guess I spoke too soon."

Arcee then stepped forward and gave the professor a little warning.

Arcee: "You know, if I were you, I would update your drone's programming. The last thing you want is them shooting at us Autobots."

The Professor looked up at the femme and knew what she meant. Since they are the protectors, they need to be protected. And what happened with the drone just now proves that there needs to be a little tweaking. Looking back to the drone, he decided that they need to repair it immediately.

Professor Sumdac: "I suppose you're right. I'll send a maintenance crew to bring the drone back to operational status and have them update the drone and detect you guys as a non-threat issue."

Kaosu then approached the damaged drone and although she was a little shaken, she was excited about it.

Miko/Kaosu: "Even after that little slip up, it was still sick! That drone brought a lot of damage to those targets!"

Jackie got his sword out and placed it on his back, agreeing with the cadet.

Wheeljack: "Tell me about it. The way they can do damage, I could imagine that they would do with the Cons. If they can be modified to take Cons on anyways."

Sumdac look to them and was a little concerned.

Professor Sumdac: "I beg your pardon?"

The Wrecker turned to him and talked about it.

Wheeljack: "You know what I mean. If these drones could do that, you need to think about upgrading them to be combat ready."

Issac immediately waved his arms up and told him that he won't do it.

Professor Sumdac: "Oh no, no, no! I wouldn't think about using combat Automatons."

Wheeljack looked to him with a raised optic ridge and was confused about that.

Wheeljack: "What do you mean by that, tiny?"

Professor Sumdac: "Well you see, I have a policy in Sumdac Systems. That policy is that we make Automatons for peaceful applications. So I can't make robots meant for war."

The two looked at each other and could tell that it was bad for them before Miko decided to look to him with disgust.

Miko/Kaosu: "So what, this is somewhat of a hippie company. Talk about a dream killer."

Raf then heard that and realized something.

Raf/Firewall: "That's right! Sumdac Systems have a policy that states that they won't make war bots. They don't want to be competitive as they focus mostly on their consumers."

The professor turned to him and nodded in agreement.

Professor Sumdac: "Quite the observant one young Firewall. Indeed, I'm not interested in creating robots that are meant to hurt people as I focus on robots that would assist them in any way possible. Of course I have to pull a few strings to make drones for the police. Other then that, I'm not going to break policy on military bots."

However, Powell came in and told him about recent events.

Porter C. Powell: "However, due to what happened in Jasper, the board decided that they want to remove the policy so they can begin in making military bots to protect this country, if not the world. However we cannot make any headway unless Sumdac here approves of it."

Sumdac gave a deep sigh and told him that he's not going to do this.

Professor Sumdac: "We've been over this yesterday Mr. Powell. I'm not going to break a policy I made just so you can make robots intended for war. No more, no less."

Powell turned to him and explained that this was serious.

Porter C. Powell: "Come now professor, surely you're not thinking of having these Autobots protect this planet from a huge armada bent on destruction. And what of your precious daughter? Do you really want her protect by these unknowns, or have her protected with the state of the art security Sumdac Systems can provide?"

The teen looked to him and gave him a look of disgust.

Sari: "Sorry, but I prefer to be safe with my friends then with drones that would tend to shoot me on site by accident."

She then pointed to the police drone that tried to shoot her, her dad, and Porter down. As this argument was going on, Arcee looked at the Porter and was curious as to why he wanted Sumdac Systems to be a war corporation? He almost sounds too desperate in doing that. Almost like he wants the professor in removing the policy. She starts to wonder why? But when she was going to figure that out, they all heard a huge explosion of some kind outside as the place started to rumble. Regaining their footing, they looked around and wonder what happened.

Bumblebee: _**(What was that?)**_

As soon as the scout said that, Sumdac got a call on his cell and took it out to see who was calling him.

Professor Sumdac: "Hello? Who is this?" … Whoa, whoa… Calm down I don't understand you." … "What? The facility is under attack! Who?" … "That's impossible! That was decommissioned for a while for maintenance. How could it be reactivated?" … "Never mind. Evacuate the facility and contact the authorities. I cannot let it any casualties get involved."

He hung up the phone and was now looking completely annoyed. Arcee looked to him and decided to leave Powell behind for the moment.

Arcee: "What's going on out there?"

The professor turned to her and explained the situation.

Professor Sumdac: "An out of control Construction Bot is rampaging throughout the facility. I've already giving the order to evacuate, but the police won't be here as soon as they could."

The group looked at each other and was confused until Bulkhead turned to him in a curious expression.

Bulkhead: "Construction Bot?"

He looked to Bulk and told him about it.

Professor Sumdac: "It's an Automaton I made specifically for building the demolishing buildings. It helps save the construction crew time and lives as destroying the buildings could be risky as well as creating. One of them was malfunctioning and I had to put in storage until I have maintenance personnel repairing the issue. But never in my life that it would turn on by itself. This is very odd…"

There was another blasting sound from the distance and the ground began to shake. Powell started to get a little wobbly as he looked to Issac and told him to leave.

Porter C. Powell: "Professor, now is not the time to ponder about that. Right now, we have to find a way in getting out of here before we get crushed!"

The team looked on and could tell that they were in complete danger. A simple bridge would get them out of there, but with the humans in trouble and they can't leave them behind. So looking at each other, they nodded in unison and knew what to do. Arcee turned to the humans and told them what all of them were thinking.

Arcee: "Get everyone to safety. We'll hold it off until everyone is out."

The professor looked to her and was a bit worried.

Professor Sumdac: "You're sure that's wise? With what's been going on, the public might think you are the one causing the damage."

The femme smiled and told him that it's all right.

Arcee: "As long as we're protecting the humans, we'll show everyone that we're not a potential threat for the planet. See to it that everyone gets out of the facility. Will help you along the way."

The professor was a little unsure about that, but giving little time that they have, he has to follow her word. Looking to his daughter, he told her to come.

Professor Sumdac: "You better come with us Sari. It's too dangerous for you now."

She turned to him and argued back.

Sari: "No way! I'm staying with them! Besides, that's what you said when I went to Decepticon territory and I'm still standing."

Professor Sumdac: "But this is completely different! One of my own creations has gone haywire and reeking havoc all across the factory. I cannot let you get hurt."

Arcee turned to her and agree with him.

Arcee: "Father knows best Sari. Stay with him and get out of trouble."

She looked to the two-wheeler and was shocked to hear her say that. Stomping her foot in frustration, she was a little upset.

Sari: "Aw… No fair!"

The femme then looked to the others and told them to move out.

Arcee: "As for use, we got a facility to protect. Roll out!"

* * *

><p>Back outside, the entire facility was in a major panic as scientists and maintenance workers were running for their lives. All around them, fires and shattered debris was falling as something was tearing the place apart. Within the garage of the factory, the door opened upwards and the Autobots left the area with Sumdac, Powell, and Sari following behind. When they got out, they were horrified at the path of destruction they have seen.<p>

Professor Sumdac: "Oh dear… This is far worse then I thought."

The team looked on and could tell this was bad.

Wheeljack: "Huh… Who'd of thunk it that a robots can do that much destruction?"

Cee looks to the chaos and wondered where the threat is.

Arcee: "Certainly reminds me of Cybertron during a surprise attack. The only question is, where's our out of control bot?"

As soon as she asked that, two Sumdac trucks came to the right and tumbled to pieces, blowing up midway through. The team immediately got into their battle stances and waited for the threat to come. They then heard heavy stomps coming from the direction of the toppled down trucks and were ready. When whatever is coming came to full view, they saw the Construction Bot turning to them with its many arms ready to destroy. But when Sumdac saw the bot, he noticed something completely off, especially at the top.

Professor Sumdac: "Odd… I never seen a Construction Bot with a head like that."

Indeed, the head was different then the ones in the original models. This head had that strange smug look as the red and purple color doesn't match and yellow color of the body. Nor did the forehead was large with horns on the side. Looking down to Sumdac, it slowly approached him and said something in a sudden and booming voice.

Henry Masterson: "Ah… Professor Sumdac! So nice to find you while my little morning jog. So, how do you like my creation?"

Everyone was taken back by it and didn't expect it to talk. But the professor heard that and knew where the voice came from.

Professor Sumdac: "Henry Masterson? Is that you? What in blazes are you doing?!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Headmaster unit, Masterson was at the controls and told the professor of his feat through his microphone.<p>

Henry Masterson: "Just wanted to show you how bad ass my project is! You said to me that my work raises too many questions? Well then take a good hard look at this! As you can see, my Headmaster Unit can connect to any body and has complete control over it."

* * *

><p>Back outside…<p>

Henry Masterson: "And the best part is that it can do some serious action! Observe…"

As he says that, he took full control of the bot. Lifting its arm with the wrecking ball up, he fired it and sent it hurtling to an office building of the facility, smashing right through it and sent glass and debris everywhere. Some of it neared the three humans and Raf and Miko scooped them up and got them to safety while the random objects fell to the spot where they were. Once they were safe, the two recruits placed them down to the ground while the wrecking ball was pulled back by the chain and attached back to the arm. He then pounded all of his arms together and was delighted of what he did.

Henry Masterson: "Now that's total ownage!"

The Autobots looked on and was amazed that someone would have control of a robot. The Sumdacs and Powell weren't as thrilled by it as Porter told Masterson to stop it.

Porter C. Powell: "Mr. Masterson, have you lost your mind?! This isn't some testing ground you would like to try your project on! Your destroying Sumdac property and I cannot tolerate that! Get that volatile unit off the bot's body, get down from there, and come out of that blasted thing before someone gets hurt!"

Masterson look down to Powell and was a little annoyed by that.

Henry Masterson: "Sorry, but I'm having too much fun in here. Nothing would stop me from my work, not even a suit like you!"

He then pointed the wrecking ball arm at Porter and was about to fire. But before he could even fire, a rocket came out of nowhere and hit Masterson's bot, stepping back and was in a bit of shock.

Henry Masterson: "What the!"

Looking he could see Kaosu with one of her shoulder rockets up and it was smoking from the blast.

Miko/Kaosu: "Get away from him you fragging psycho!"

Masterson looked to the Wrecking cadet and was a bit confused. Starring her down, he ordered her to fire.

Henry Masterson: "Do that again…"

The Wrecking cadet looked to him with a raised optic ridge and decided to do what he said.

Miko/Kaosu: "Gladly!"

Getting the other shoulder mounted rocket, she fired both rockets and they flew straight to them. Lifting one of the arms up, the rockets hit it and left it unphased. Getting the arm down, Masterson looked to her in the cockpit and was surprised by it.

Henry Masterson: "Huh… That's new… Thought Sumdac didn't create military bots. Unless… You are those alien robots that's all over the news, are you?"

Arcee stepped forward and answered his question.

Arcee: "We are. And you are?"

Henry looked to them and decided to make an introduction.

Henry Masterson: "Henry Masterson. So you guys are the bots Godfrey said are a nuisance. Gotta say, you are certainly cooler in person. But my beef isn't with you; it's with Mr. Sumdac and his rejection to my work. So have a seat while I handle some personal business."

The team looked to each other and knew he's a potential threat. So Smokescreen, being cocky that he is, decided to give him a fare warning.

Smokescreen: "Sorry bud. We can't let some derange co-worker taking action against their boss. If you want Sumdac, you got to go through us."

The Masterson unit had the same look as before, but in the cockpit, he has seething.

Henry Masterson: "Is that right? Well then, is that's the case…"

Lifting the other arm out, it showed a gattling like gun that started to spin in a fever pinch.

Henry Masterson: "Eat bolts!"

He started to fire multiple projectiles at the team. But they weren't bullets or lasers, they were molten hot bolts. The group saw this and had to retreat.

Arcee: "Take cover!"

Jack and Raf picked the humans up and they all made a mad dash out of the line of fire. They all took cover behind a building as the hot bolts hit the floor and remained attached to the ground. Once they got into safety, Cee sighed to herself and turned to the Elite Guard member about what he said.

Arcee: "Smooth move Smoke. Go ahead and make this Masterson guy angrier then ever."

He turned to her and argued back.

Smokescreen: "Hey! I was trying to stand up for the professor. Didn't think that he could fire at us. Who does that guy think he is?"

Before anyone could answer, Powell turned to them and told them about the employee.

Porter C. Powell: "Masterson is a high gifted individual at a young age. Had tops at all the schools of robotics and everything. Though with a genius mind, he's certainly have an obsession with Sumdac. Making him an idol and everything. It's a sickness really."

Jackie looked back to the construction but with the Headmaster Unit and was a little bit unsure about that.

Wheeljack: "Sickness? That's pretty much an understatement. That guy's a sociopath!"

Bumblebee looked on too and knew they had to do something.

Bumblebee: _**(We have to stop him!)**_

Jack then joined in and decided to share his opinion.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "We need to get the professor and the others out of here."

Looking to the two, Arcee decided to do something about it.

Arcee: "Whatever the case, we need to stop this. There's got to be a way in shutting that thing down."

As soon as she said that, the professor had an idea.

Professor Sumdac: "That Headmaster Unit is connected to the body of my Construction Bot. If you can server that head from the body, then maybe…"

Raf heard this and realized what he was saying.

Raf/Firewall: "Then the body will shut down! Brilliant idea professor!"

Nodding as well, Cee figured out what needs to be done.

Arcee: "Then we have a weak spot team. Let's go out there and stop this guy!"

Jack then look down to the three humans and told them to stay put.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "You guys stay here. Don't want you guys to get hurt since we got this loon in the way."

Both Porter and Issac nodded and agreed with the new Prime.

Professor Sumdac: "That's very understandable."

Sari though didn't like it and wanted to help out too.

Sari: "Com on guys. Let me help you out on this guy. He doesn't seem tough."

The two-wheeler looked to her and was a bit surprised to see her act that way.

Arcee: "Sari, this guy is piloting a huge robot filled with Primus knows what weapons it possess. We can't let you go rushing in to perform your adrenaline quota. Stay with your father and stay away from danger, okay?"

The teen girl sighed to herself and decided to follow her advice, for now.

Sari: "All right, fine. I'll stay behind."

Arcee smiled and knew she would follow her advice. Once that matter's out of the way, she turned to the team and told them to move.

Arcee: "Autobots, let's get this clown down. Split up and take him out on all fronts. Move!"

Immediately, the team split into two and transformed into their vehicle forms. Arcee, Kaosu, Bulkhead and Wheeljack took to the right side while Rodimus, Firewall, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee went to the left. Once the group left, Powell looked on and was amazed that they can turn into cars.

Porter C. Powell: "Whoa…"

Sari looked to him and smirked sheepishly.

Sari: "Yeah, they can do that."

* * *

><p>Back out into the battlefield, Masterson waited to see if they were going to come. At first, they thought that they were cowering in fear. But then, he saw the vehicle modes of Arcee, Kaosu, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack coming from the building and turning straight to him. He smiled within the cockpit and was going to like it.<p>

Henry Masterson: "So you guys finally decided to show up? Here, have a taste of hot lead!"

Getting one of his arms out, he fired more heated bolts and they all flew right to the team. Quickly, the group swiveled left and right to avoid the attacks as Bulk was trying to contemplate what to do.

Bulkhead: "So how are we going to cut the head off the bot when it's too high up?"

Arcee looked to that and saw a building high enough to reach the head. Seeing that, she came up with an idea.

Arcee: "Distract him. I'm going to take the ride up."

Bulk looked to her and was a bit confused.

Bulkhead: "What?"

Before he could ask, the femme drifted to the right and made a made dash to the building. Popping a quick wheelie, she jumped and smashed through the window, driving quickly down the hallway. The three Wreckers watched her go in and were a little silent until Miko spoke up.

Miko/Kaosu: "Femme of few words…"

Bulkhead: "Just do what Arcee said and distract him!"

Looking to the Construction Bot, she smiled mentally and knew what to use for a distraction.

Miko/Kaosu: "Not a problem."

Opening the trunk in her back end, she deployed her rocket launchers and fired more missiles at him. The projectiles hit the bots body but it was still standing and was more aggravated then ever.

Henry Masterson: "Is that what you're going to do? Fire nothing but rockets at me? Let me show you my own rockets!"

Getting another arm up, it was showing off some drill like spikes and they started to spin madly. Immediately, the spikes fired and were hurtling straight to the Wrecking cadet. She was in surprise in vehicle form as her McLaren swerved left and right. In between, the drilled hit around her and drilled right through the floor. The last one nearly clipped her as she lost control and went into a tumble, switching back to her bipedal mode and skidding to her chest plate. Shaking the cobwebs out, she looked up and saw the Headmaster Unit in the Construction Bot pointed the last spike to her and was about to impale her. The Wrecker experts looked on and could tell their cadet's in danger.

Wheeljack: "Kaosu's in danger! We got to help her!"

Bulkhead heard this and decided to intervene. Going into overdrive, he sped straight towards her; he transformed and made a mad dash to her. Masterson started to fire as the drill headed to her in blinding speed and was about to kill her. She got up and tried to leave, but she had no time in getting out. Luckily, Bulkhead came out of the blue and used his strength to push her out of the way and himself before the spike could hit either of them. Being in the clear, Miko looked to her friend and sighed to herself in relief.

Miko/Kaosu: "Thanks Bulk. Thought I was a goner."

The Wrecker looked to her and was glad and he saved her.

Bulkhead: "Don't get yourself too cocky there girl. The last thing I want is to take care of you the way you did for me."

She nodded and understands that she didn't want to become another victim like Bulk's time with the ToxEn exposure. The two then turned to the threat in front of them and position themselves for battle. But Henry had one trick up his sleeve and decided to execute it.

Henry Masterson: "You know what I love about these beauties? Because no matter what they use, they always come back to you!"

In the cockpit, the young scientist typed a few main keys and activated something important. The arm that fired the drills started to shift and made a loud humming noise. The two looked at him and wondered what he was doing. Just then, the ground slowly started to shake as the green Autobot looked down to see cracks coming from below him. Seeing a little point sticking out, he realized what the enemy was doing.

Bulkhead: "Watch out!"

Both could feel the pavement beneath their feet split apart as one of the drills came up and flew in the air. They were fortunate enough to get out of that mess, but then more came up from the ground and were around them. Quick on their feet, they managed to avoid each drill as debris and rubble rained all over them. Once they were in the clear, all the drills connected to the end of the arm as Masterson watched in sheer delight.

Henry Masterson: "Now ain't that something?"

As he was doing that, Jackie went next to the team and transformed looking at it in sheer astonishment.

Wheeljack: "He's no Constructicon, but he can sure fight like one."

Bulkhead turned to his friend and told him to follow the plan.

Bulkhead: "Just hold him off long enough so that Arcee can make her move! Whatever that is."

Wheeljack turned to him and wondered what to do.

Wheeljack: "Oh really? And how are we going to do that? I don't know if you notice this, but I don't have my Jackhammer with me to fly around circles!"

Masterson slowly approached them and was ready to deliver his next attack.

Henry Masterson: "You think the three of you are going to stop me. You make me laugh!"

Getting all his arms out, he was about ready to fire with everything he has. But before he could act on it, electrical projectiles came to the right and hit him and he was completely immobile for the moment. Henry looks to the controls to and notice that none of the systems are responding.

Henry Masterson: "What the… System malfunction? What the Hell's going on?"

The Wreckers looked on too and wondered what happened as well. Turning to the right, they saw Raf in his bot mode and he has his tazer blasters up and was sizzling. With a slight smirk, he responded in his most intelligent way possible.

Raf/Firewall: "You forgot about the rest of us."

As he said that, Bumblebee and Smokescreen sped in between him and headed straight to their target. Getting up to a ramp used for moving materials up and down, they took it and flew to Masterson's adopted body. Flying in the air, they flipped, transformed midway through, and fired their blasters right at him. The shots got to him, but didn't slow him down a bit. With his weapon system back online, he turned to them and strikes now while he still has a chance. Deploying the crane with his other arm, he swung it and let the wire get a hold of them. They got caught by the attack, as they were clothesline to the ground. Raf saw this and was firing more electrical charges at him. With him temporarily immobile, he approached the two down Bots and checks and see if they're all right. During that time, Masterson was irate to see the Masterson Unit going on the fritz again and banged on the console to get it to work.

Henry Masterson: "C'mon, c'mon… Work you hunk of junk!"

He banged on it harder until the screens went back to normal and all the systems were functioning. Fist pumping in total success, he look down to hacker attending to Bee and decided take him out.

Henry Masterson: "Think you're so clever huh little bot? Well let me show you how clever I am!"

Turning and heading to that direction, he got the gattling arm up and warmed his weapon. Yet Raf was completely oblivious as to what's going to come next as he was checking to see if the scout recovers.

Raf/Firewall: "Bumblebee, get up! You have to get up! Please!"

After shaking him a bit, Bee started to stir as his optics started to brightened up. The hacker breathed in relief, as he was lucky his best friend is alive. But just as the scout looked to him, he saw the huge arm pointing at him and was ready to fire. He quickly pointed to it while warning him.

Bumblebee: _**(Raf! Behind you!)**_

Firewall looked at him strangely before turning around and see the gun firing hot bolts in a matter of seconds. He had very little time in to get out as he covered his face and waited for the projectiles to come. Just then, Jack arrived in time and got in front of him in his bot mode. Deploying his energy shield and strengthening it, the bolts hit it and bounced all over the place. As he did that, the hacker and the scout got up and thanked Jack for the assist.

Raf/Firewall: "Thanks for that Rodimus. We don't know what will happen if you weren't here."

The new Prime looked back and told the hacker and his friend to go.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Just go and attend to Smokescreen! I'll hold him off as fast as I can!"

The two nodded and hurried to the Elite Guard member as the former teen kept his shield up as long as he could. Masterson looked on at the young bot and couldn't help but to laugh.

Henry Masterson: "You think that's going to stop me? Don't make this too easy on me."

The Headmaster Unit turned to see Bumblebee and Firewall heading to one of his comrades and decided to stop them.

Henry Masterson: "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you two."

Getting another arm up, he used a welder device that is used for to weld girders or anything that's metal. But now that he has the Construction bot in his possession, he upgraded it to an instant flamethrower and shot heavily fiery flames at them. The flames did miss them but formed a barrier to block them form Smoke. The immediately made a stop and saw the flames rising high in the air and preventing them from getting through. Turning back, they could see the Construction bot still pointing the wielder arm to them while using the gattling gun on Jack, who was holding on with his shield.

Henry Masterson: "Let's see if you're metallic bodies are flame resistant, shall we."

He got his arm up and was ready to cook them. As this was happening, the Wreckers watched on and had to do something to stop this maniac. Seeing him distracted, Bulkhead decided on acting fast.

Bulkhead: "Now is our chance to take it down a peg while he's distracted! Jackie!"

Wheeljack look to the arms and knew what he would do. All he needed is some elevation. Seeing a building that he can climb on, he came up with a really good idea.

Wheeljack: "On it!"

Getting his mouth guard up, he rushed to the building, quickly climbing it up as fast as he could. Once he reached the top, he transformed and sped strait to the Construction Bot. Seeing a solar panel that's shifted in a ramp, he took it and sped like the demon. Hitting the ramp, he transformed in the air and took his swords out, ready to strike. With two precise strikes, his swords cut like a knife through butter and took out two of the arms. The first one was the gattling gun that was shooting at Jack's shield, the other arm that had the flamethrower. Both arms were shut off and detached from the body, falling to the floor and left there completely limp. Henry saw the arms got cut off quite easily and was in a panic. At the same time, Wheeljack landed on another building and skidded on his pedes, stopping to look at his work.

Wheeljack: "Whopsie. Sorry about that. Did you really need those?"

Masterson looked to him on the screens of the cockpit and was completely furious.

Henry Masterson: "You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get those things to work?! Doesn't matter though, I got plenty of weapons at my disposal to thrash on you."

He then armed up another weapon with one of his many arms and pointed it to the Wrecker. At the end of the arm, it looked like a little point, but what it was is a laser cutter used to cut metal into the right size. But since he has it in his disposal, he intensified the heat and shoots a straight line to him. Jackie managed to duck down to avoid the shot, but looking back as the ventilation system, it touched it and cut in with sheer precision, leaving it clean off. Seeing this, he realized that he's in deep trouble.

Wheeljack: "Oh scrap…"

The weapon fired and the laser was heading straight to him. He immediately transformed and sped away as the laser was following him. He immediately jumped off the building on onto the road, getting far away as possible. Still the laser kept heading towards him and was getting near in chopping his behind. Miko saw this and knew this can't be good for him.

Miko/Kaosu: "Oh no! Wheeljack is going to die! I have to do something!"

Looking around the area, she saw and toppled truck and had multiple explosive barrels spilled around. Seeing all of this, a light bulb came to her processor and knew what she can do. Rushing to the barrels, she armed up her gravity hammers and like an aggressive golfer, smacked each barrel to the air and flew right to the target. Each barrel hit the Construction Con's body and they all exploded on impact. That caught the scientist by surprise as he stopped using the laser cutter and turned back to the Wrecking Cadet with sheer disgust.

Henry Masterson: "Really? Barrels of flammable liquid? Is that what you can do to stop me? Allow me to show you some explosives of my own."

With the next arm up, a couple of compartments opened up and fired some unknown projectiles. Landing all around her, she looked to the ground and notice that they were charges ment to blow a building down. The moment they blinked red, she soon found out that she's as good as dead.

Miko/Kaosu: "You've got to be fragging kidding me."

Running for her life, the charges change color to green and they all exploded at the same time. Mixed with the remaining barrels, it created a chain reaction of sheer blasts. The explosions forcibly pushed the cadet out in the clear and she was a little dazed. Bulkhead saw this and was in quite a shock.

Bulkhead: "Kaosu!"

He looked back to the Construction Bot and was extremely angry about it.

Bulkhead: "You're so dead!"

Arming up his blasters, he continuously fired at the threat, yet the armor isn't much penetrable. Wheeljack then came by and transformed, assisting him in the blaster fire. As they were busy, Raf and Bee looked to the flames that were blocking to their comrade. The two looked at each other as Raf had to figure out a way in getting to Smoke.

Raf/Firewall: "We have to find a way in dissipating the fire and get to Smokescreen!"

Bumblebee nodded and looked for a way in extinguishing the flames. That's when he spotted something and pointed to it.

Bumblebee: _**(Look! Over there!)**_

The hacker turned to where he was pointing at and saw an open crate that had a small bot that was red and has a built in fire hose with a water pack on his back, a water nozzle on one arm, and a built in axe on the other. That was of course a fire fighter bot meant to put out flames and go into buildings that are burning at high temperatures to get people out. Seeing this, he smiled and knew what to do.

Raf/Firewall: "Perfect! Follow me Bee!"

Soon enough the two headed to the Firefighter Bot see if they can activate it. Opening up his arm compartment, Raf sticked a cable out and placed it on the activation system of the bot while using his onboard computer to gain access. On his visor, he was looking at the schismatic of the firefighter bot and noticed something weird about it. Yet brushing it aside, he found the activation terminal and bypassed the circuitry to activate it. Once he got through with that, the bot was activated and got up to scan for anything dangerous. When he saw the fire that was preventing them from getting to Smokescreen, it took action.

_"Fire Detected. Victim is in danger. Commence rescue."_

It approached the fire and was prepared to take it out. Getting near the flames, it activated the water and it gushes out of the hose, dousing the flames completely. As soon as the fire dissipates, the bot responded in success.

_"Fire neutralized. Area secured."_

Raf and Bumblebee rushed to the Elite Guard member to see if he's all right while he was starting to come to.

Raf/Firewall: "Smokescreen, are you all right?"

Smoke groaned a little and looked to them with a confused look.

Smokescreen: "Yeah… I think so. Man, that swing by that cable could really put you in a loop. So, did we win?"

Before the two could answer, there was a blast as metal debris came by. One was a big slab hit the Firefighter Bot and slammed it to the wall, destroying it completely. The three looked to the destroyed bot as Bee responded back.

Bumblebee: _**(Um… No…)**_

They all looked up to see the Construction Bot using two arms loaded with magnets to magnetize the debris and flung them at the two Wreckers. Seeing this, they decided to intervene and shoot their own projectiles. The bot could feel the blasts and tazer hits coming from his side and turned to see them with their blasters armed.

Henry Masterson: "You think that's going to stop me? Think again!"

Reaching his magnet out, he attracted a heavy-duty truck and got it with one heavy pull. Turning it towards them, he fired it off and it flew straight towards them with sheer force. The three saw this and jumped/rolled out of the way in time for truck to miss them and smash through an office building. But with him distracted, the Wreckers took that opening and went back to firing at the main target. Jack then approached them and joined in on the fight as well as he armed his blasters and fired away. As they were shooting, the young mech looked around and noticed that someone was missing from the group. So he turned to Wheeljack and asked about it.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hey, where's Arcee? I didn't see her around since the start of the battle."

Jackie looked to the new Prime and gave a quick smirk.

Wheeljack: "Where do you think?"

* * *

><p>Inside one of the buildings, during the battle, Arcee was racing in her vehicle form looking for a way up. Thankfully the building was evacuated or she would accidentally run into more humans. Checking the area, she noticed a door with the title, <em>'Stairs'<em> at the front, marking the way up. Arming her blasters, she placed a couple a précised shots on the hinges and used her speed to knock the door down in one crucial blow. Once she's inside, she transformed into a kneeling position and launched high in the air. Grabbing onto a railing of the stairs, she jumped back and forth between stairways to help ascend higher. Finally reaching to the top, she went over the guardrail and transformed midway, landing on her tires and reaching the door. Placing two more blasts at the hinges and knocking the door down, she was outside on the roof and sped straight to her target. And her target is a huge Construction Bot with a Headmaster Unit. Looks like that team did all the heavy lifting and taking it down a peg. But it still wasn't enough, as the head needs to be taken off. Going to maximum overdrive, she popped a wheelie and went to full speed. Approaching the ramp like structure, she waited to for the huge bot to be in position. Luckily it was at the mark as she jumped off the ramp. Flying high into the air, she did a quick flip and transformed in the middle of it, landing on the shoulder and into a kneeling position. She turned up to the head and was ready to take it out. Getting her blades out, she pivoted and made a quick spin to create a bunch of scratches to the side.

* * *

><p>In the cockpit, Masterson felt that and noticed a breach in his perimeter.<p>

Henry Masterson: "What the… Extensive damage taken? What the hell is attacking my Headmaster Unit?"

He looked at the screen to see if someone got to him. Checking the live camera feed, there was a huge stomp of a metal foot in front of him as Arcee came to view. He got panicked at first as the femme was in front of him, threatening with her blaster.

Arcee: "It's over buddy! Detach from Sumdac's robot and surrender peacefully."

Henry looked to the two-wheeler and wasn't going to give up.

Henry Masterson: "Sorry missy, but I'm having the time of him life. Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

With that, he got control of the bot and decided to do a little thrashing.

* * *

><p>Outside, the femme felt the bot move and held on for dear life. Unleashing her blade, she penetrated hard on Masterson's invention and kept herself stable. On the ground, the team saw Cee getting on the bot and was trying to stop the scientist. Sadly it didn't work as he was forcing the femme to get off of him his own way. He was moving around, smashing through buildings around the battlefield as debris fell all over the place. The team started to transform and scatter as the metal and concrete fell all over them. Once they were in the clear, they transformed back and witness their comrade struggling to stay on top of the bot. Jack looked on and was getting incredibly nervous.<p>

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "What is Arcee doing? Has she lost it?"

Bulk look to him and had a slight smirk to his face.

Bulkhead: "Typical… A young mech like you concerning over the life of a certain femme. Classic boyfriend/girlfriend educate."

Jack turned to him and was a little annoyed about that.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Hey! I'm just worried about her. You know how I am when it comes to my partner taking serious risks. Sometimes, I'm scared of her well being."

Wheeljack approached him and joined in on the talk.

Wheeljack: "Uh huh… Sure you are…"

* * *

><p>As the fight was going on at Sumdac System, a news chopper was flying over Detroit as a news reporter was discussing about traffic jams.<p>

News Reporter: "There appears to be conjunction down on the I-96 as roadwork is blocking off the entire left lane. The wait time down there could be around thirty to forty minutes. I suggest taking the…"

As he was about to finish, he noticed smoke coming from Sumdac's factory and was curious.

News Reporter: "Wait. What is that?"

Starring at the smoke, he decided to divert his attention to that one specific location.

News Reporter: "There appears to be some kind of fire coming from Sumdac's manufacturing facility. We're approaching it right now."

The chopper then turned to the source of the smokes and flew down to it.

* * *

><p>Back to the main battle, the Masterson was piloting the Construction Bot and was ripping everything apart. Arcee was hanging on and had to think of a way getting herself out of that complication. As the destruction continued, the rest of the team watched on and had to think of a way stopping that psychopath. Miko had an idea as she deployed her rockets to fire.<p>

Miko/Kaosu: "That's it! This yahoo is going down!"

Before she could actually do that though, Raf came in and stop her from firing.

Raf/Firewall: "No! Arcee's still up there! You'll hit her if you fire!"

The Wrecking Cadet looked to him and was getting a little pissed off.

Miko/Kaosu: "Well I don't see you coming up with a plan in getting that thing down. If you have any, now's a good time to share."

Raf looked back to the Construction Bot and was drawing a blank as to how to shut it down. Back on the shoulders of the bot, Arcee was getting a little woozy and had it with Masterson's raging streak.

Arcee: "Slag it! This guy simply lost it! Have to find a way in grounding him and fast!"

Looking down to the neckline, she decided to cut the head off now. Using her free servo, she changed it to a blaster and fired with high amount of power to shoot it down. So far, it's working for her as she the metal slowly started to melt.

* * *

><p>In the cockpit, Masterson noticed the damage on the diagnosis and could tell they were trying to shut him down.<p>

Henry Masterson: "Oh, you want to cut my head off? That's unfortunate. I'm just getting started!"

To that, he armed one of his robo arms and decided to remove the femme from him.

* * *

><p>Outside, the femme kept firing and was making some form of progress. But what she didn't know is that the magnet arm was lifting up to her and made a low hum. Arcee could hear that and slowly turned to wonder what's that noise. When she turned to see the magnet, she realized what he was going to do.<p>

Arcee: "Scrap!"

Almost immediately, she was getting pulled in as she was holding on with her blade still latched to Masterson's unit. Still, it wasn't much as the blade detached to the Headmaster and she flew right to the magnet. The moment she got stuck, she was in an awkward pose and couldn't get out. With her trapped, Masterson decided to give her a little lesson in pain. Getting his arm up, he used it to slam her to a building and, letting the concrete and metal damage her armor. Hit after hit, she was getting pounded, as she couldn't get out of it. Back with the others, Jack saw Henry beating the poor femme and was irate.

Jack/Rodimus Prime: "Arcee! No!"

Upon that reaction, his optics started to glow white as something was growing inside of him. What he didn't know is that his Prime side is reemerging and when his sparkmate was getting hurt, he needs to intervene. Transforming into his Hummer, he sped straight to the danger zone as the others watched on in surprise.

Smokescreen: "Rodimus wait! Don't go down there! It's too dangerous!"

Yet no matter the please of the Elite Guard member, the new Prime didn't listen as he sped straight to the threat. The others watched and were completely worried about him.

Bulkhead: "Oh boy… Optimus and Ratchet aren't going to like this."

* * *

><p>On the other end, Sumdac, his daughter, and Powell watched the battle and realized that it's not good on the Autobot's side.<p>

Professor Sumdac: "Oh dear… This isn't good. The Autobots can't stop Masterson and he's destroying my facility! You didn't tell me that Masterson is a complete lunatic!"

He turned to his friend and wanted answers. Porter saw the battle as well and couldn't believe that this employer was a loon.

Porter C. Powell: "I didn't say that he was crazy. However the other employers said that he was such a tool."

The professor nodded and was getting mad about this.

Professor Sumdac: "Regardless, he's completely insane! He needs to stop before he destroys my entire facility!"

Sari looked on and knew that his father wants him out of the way. Looking around, she spotted a tanker truck loaded with fuel and came up with a plan. Running to the truck, she got to the driver side and took her key out of her back shirt. The professor saw her leaving and figured out what she was doing. Approaching her, he told her to stop immediately.

Professor Sumdac: "Sari, what are you doing? Have you lost it! Get down from there right now!"

But she failed to listen as she placed the key near the socket. Once the end shifted to the right shape, she pushed it into the ignition and turned it to start the engine. As the engine was warmed up, she turned to her father and told him that it was all right.

Sari: "Dad, the team needs a lot of help. And since they have a bit of a predicament, I do believe I have a way in taking this guy down. Excuse me while I do some damage!"

Putting the crank shift to drive, she pressed hard on the gas pedal and made a mad dash to the Construction Bot. As the tanker left, Sumdac rolled his eyes and was defeated.

Professor Sumdac: "Oh Sari, what have I gotten you into."

Porter approached him and pats him on the back.

Porter C. Powell: "Way to go Professor. You're daughter has such role models."

* * *

><p>Back to Masterson, he was using the magnet arm to hit the two-wheeler that was stuck in the metal object. After a couple of hits, he lifted his arm to his face to see what he had done. He could tell that her armor was a little dinged up and there were scratches on her protoform skin as the energon bleeding out a bit. Seeing this, he decided to mock her.<p>

Henry Masterson: "Aw… You don't feel too well… Don't worry, I got just the thing make the pain go away."

Getting his other robotic arm up, he activated his drills as they spin, ready to fire at her. Arcee looked to him with a cold glare, but knew she was going to die. Masterson was about to fire one of the drills to her chest plate, but suddenly and without warning, a quick streak of light appeared through the magnet arm and made a clean cut in a matter of seconds. The young scientist saw this and was shocked at the fact that the something happened as the arm fell off from the body. With the arm disconnected, the magnet was disabled and the femme was free, but falling to the ground. Just then, a lone object whizzed by and snatched the two-wheeler, seconds before the arm fell to the floor and impacted hard, right where she would've landed. Henry looked on and was confused of what just happened.

Henry Masterson: "The Hell…"

The object landed and was in clear view. Turns out it was Rodimus with his visor and mouth guard closed off tight. Arcee squirmed a little and looked up to see her partner concealed and was surprised he saved her.

Arcee: "Rodimus?"

Jack gave a quick nod and looked back to see the Masterson unit turning to him with the Construction Bot's body.

Henry Masterson: "Smooth move noob. But let me remind you that I don't take cheapskates likely. Prepare to be p'owned!"

Getting the drill arm up, the drills started to spin and were launched right to the mech. Rodimus let go of Arcee as she got away, knowing that it was too dangerous for her in her condition. The new Prime immediately transformed and raced straight to his goal as the drills headed straight towards him. With quick precision, he was able avoid the huge projectiles as they dug through the ground. But that was just a start, as Masterson called them back. They immediately rose from the ground and around the former teen. He got shaken a little bit as the last one came out from below him and he flew from the constant debris and swirling drills. Flying in the air, he transformed and landed on his peded with his knee down, looking up to his enemy. Masterson looked to him and was impressed.

Henry Masterson: "Got to say, you've certainly knows how to survive that feat. But let's see if you get a taste of my next move!"

Getting both arms up, he fired both his drill and detonated charges together. Once the two were connected it turned into an incoming missile and flew straight towards him. Getting his feet in position, the new Prime waited for it to come by. Just as it was close enough, and jumped and rolled out of the way seconds before the created missile hit him. The drill like rocket however hit a building and soon exploded part of it. Thankfully, no one is in there, but the damage is completely extensive. Getting back to battle, Rodimus deployed both his energy shield and the Star Saber sword, a weapon that can only be used by the Primes. Seeing the weapons in his possession, Masterson looked on and was enjoying this more and more.

Henry Masterson: "Pulling out the big guns huh? All right then, taste this!"

He then fired one drill detonator after another. Flying straight towards him, the new Prime used his shield to block off half the attack while using his sword to slice the rest in half. Each of these projectiles was hitting the floor, the buildings, and some of the trucks and transportation vehicles. All of which, blew up on impact and destroyed everything in their path. The professor watched on and was completely horrified by what it happening to his place.

Professor Sumdac: "My facility! What are they doing to my facility?!"

Porter looked on and answered his question.

Porter C. Powell: "My guess professor, tearing everything up. Hope you have insurance for all this damage."

Looking at Masterson's creation, Powell was quite intrigued by what he accomplished so far. Perhaps he could make a good enough asset for a certain someone. Back with the Autobots, the team watched the young Prime fight and was shocked at how destructive he was becoming.

Bulkhead: "What's Rodimus think he's doing?! He's supposed to stop that human and protect Sumdac System, not destroy it!"

Raf looked on and could tell that the battle has become extremely aggressive. But watching on, he figured something out.

Raf/Firewall: "I think I know why he's acting like that."

The Wrecker turned to him and was a little confused.

Bulkhead: "You do?"

The hacker turned to him and nodded, explaining about the situation.

Raf/Firewall: "Remember when Rodimus was fighting with the Predacon back at Darkmount? When he was fighting that thing, I think he was fighting it in his Prime state. Those glowing white optics and the hush tone mean that when he's in that mode, he not thinking like himself, but a Prime he's going to be."

Wheeljack: "So why is he triggering it right now against a nut case of a human? He might be loaded, but he's not a potential threat as the Predacon."

Firewall rubbed his chin and think why Jack would activate his Prime mode for a fight like this. But when seeing what happened to Arcee, he came up with a good conclusion.

Raf/Firewall: "Maybe… Maybe this mode would be activated by a certain incident, mainly if he or someone would get hurt. And who's the certain bot that he's close to?"

The group tried to think about that and wonder what the hacker meant by whom the former teen's closest to. But then, they all realized who and say it out loud.

"Arcee!"  
><em><strong>(Arcee!)<strong>_

Raf/Firewall: "That's right! Obvious if Arcee gets herself hurt, Rodimus would react and activate the Prime in himself to protect her. And judging by the looks of it, it seems like he's pulling all the stops to save her."

The group then turned to Rodimus as he was using his blasters to continuously firing at the Construction Bot. Watching on, Smokescreen wondered about the length of time of this ability.

Smokescreen: "So… How long do you think this Prime mode of his would last?"

The hacker looked to the battle and wondered about that too.

Raf/Firewall: "Too tell you the truth, I don't really know. Only time will tell."

Back to the main battle, Jack was hitting the enemy with everything he got. With blasters in hand, he continued to shoot at the construction bot. Yet no matter what, it won't do him any good. In order for him to stop this guy, he needs to server the head. Masterson continued the assault as he used the remaining weapons in his disposal to take him down. Getting his wrecking ball up, he swung it down to flatten him completely. Jack quickly rolled out of the way just in time for it to pound the empty spot of ground. Then with the laser cutter, he tried to cut him up to bits. Transforming back, he drove away and avoided the cutter as the pavement got scorched in a long line. Driving back, He spotted a ramp not close by and put pedal to the metal. Reaching maximum overdrive and jumped off the ramp and transformed in the air, arming his sword and flying straight to the head. Masterson though was aware of what he's going to do as he got his crane arm up and launched it straight to the to him. Jack saw this coming and quickly used his sword to cut the crane in two. But that was a mere distraction as Henry fired the wrecking ball and it hit him before he could even react. Rodimus then fell to the ground and hit the pavement, creating a big dent to the floor. Masterson slowly approached him and wasn't quiet amused.

Henry Masterson: "Is that the best you got boy. Is that how you're going to stop me? Sorry kiddo, but here in my world, I win like a boss!"

As he was approaching the down bot, the two of them didn't know that someone else is close by. Right behind the construction bot, Sari is setting everything up to assist the team. The moment she commandeered a tanker truck with the help of her key, got behind and waited for the right moment to go full throttle. During the time, she was watching the battle and saw Jack fighting off Masterson and was getting a little aggressive against him. As she saw Rodimus getting taken down easily, she knew that now is the time to strike back. Getting the crankshaft down, she took a deep breath and was a little hesitant.

Sari: "Okay Sari, hope this works."

Gripping the steering wheel, she pressed hard on the gas pedal and pushed the speedometer to a hundred, speeding right to the battle. Back to the two, Masterson pointed his laser cutter and aimed it right at the former teen's head, wanting to cut it clean.

Henry Masterson: "Well, it's been fun kiddo, but I have bigger fish to fry. Sayonara!"

He was about to fire when he heard a honk coming from a huge truck. Turning his Headmaster Unit around, he saw Sari driving the tanker and wasn't amused.

Henry Masterson: "Ramming me over? Is that all you got? Don't make me laugh!"

Getting his cutter up, he started to shoot fames right at the vehicle, hoping to rip it apart. Sari saw this in the driver seat and decided to get out while she can.

Sari: "Not good…"

Opening the door, she immediately jumped out of the truck rolled to safety. Seconds later, the entire truck was hit and engulfed in flames while it was still driving to him. The scientist looked on and was glad that he had taken care of that. But then, he noticed that this wasn't a robot truck. Instead, he saw a tanker loaded with fuel and was on fire. Big mistake.

Henry Masterson: "Oh crap…"

Before he could even do anything, the tanker hit his foot and the force of it ripped his leg and blew it to pieces. The Construction bot started to stumble and immediately fell to the floor as Henry was going for a ride.

Henry Masterson: "Oh shit!"

He landed hard on the ground and was wounded at the moment. Rodimus managed to get up and watched the enemy fall to the ground. With him down, it gave the Prime the opening he needed. Transforming to his Hummer, he sped straight to his target and was ready to deliver the final blow. Masterson looked up with the Headmaster Unit as saw the young mech speeding to him.

Henry Masterson: "No! NO! Get away from me!"

Getting his wrecking ball arm up, he fired it to push him away. Making a quick drift, the new Prime transformed and skidded to his feet, using his sword to cut the wrecking ball right to the side and was split in two. In a panic, Henry then used the remainder of his crane to swing it and knock him off his feet. Yet, Jack jumped high into the air and avoided the attack with such grace before landing to the ground and was running to him. Getting close, Masterson decided it was all or nothing as he pulled out his last weapon and fired his plasma cutter. That was all too late as Rodimus jumped high into the air and avoided the shot. Getting in position high in the air, his Star Saber sword glowed white and he flew down to reach the scientist. In a matter of seconds, he performed one quick swipe through the neckline and landed on the ground with his feet in a kneeling position. The entire area went quiet in a few seconds until the neckline started to spark and electricity came out of it. Suddenly, the head fell off the shoulders of the construction bot and rolled away from it as the body went limp and offline itself completely. Getting up, he approached the Headmaster Unit and was waiting for someone to come out. That is when the door to the side opened up and Masterson stumbled down and was a little dizzy from the last attack. Looking up, he saw the new Prime pointing his sword towards him and was incredibly intimidating. The only thing he could do was gave a nervous laugh and a quick remark.

Henry Masterson: "Hey now. Let's be reasonable. You don't want to hurt an unarmed man when he's down, do you?"

The new Prime remained silent and didn't want to say a word. But then strangely, his sword and optics dimmed and he started to feel all wobbly. That's when he slanted down and started to fall to the ground in a loud thud and was in stasis, marking that he used up all of his energy like the last time. Henry stood there and was a little bewildered by the whole experience that he too passed out and laid there on the floor. Once the battle was over, the team and the Sumdacs approached the down Rodimus and was surprised about what just happened. Wheeljack was the first to ask about it.

Wheeljack: "Um… Can anyone explain to me what just happened?"

Raf took a closer look at the new Prime and figured something out.

Raf/Firewall: "Looks like he used up all his energy to fight off the bot just like what happened with the Predacon. Guess it must've been a failsafe when he gets spent and converse his energy when he's in stasis. Makes some kind of sense since he's used it a lot to take on anything that would threaten him or someone else."

Arcee though looked to her sparkmate and was amazed by how brave he had become.

Arcee: "And to think, he fought him to protect me. I never really thought he could do that for me."

Smoke smirked and gave off quite a chuckle.

Smokescreen: "Well, what can we tell you? Love makes you do crazy things, especially when you're a Prime."

Bulkhead then look to the huge mess all around the facility and was speechless by the aftermath.

Bulkhead: "Got to say though, that Construction Bot and Rodimus certainly work this place over. This is almost like Cybertron all over again."

He then turned to the Professor and apologized.

Bulkhead: "Sorry about your place professor. Didn't think it would go down this ugly this fast. I hope you are insured."

Sumdac looked to this mess and gave a deep sigh.

Professor Sumdac: "I suppose you're right. Giving the damage these two have caused, it's a miracle that everyone had evacuated and the placed hadn't gone through worse. But I suppose I'll have find a way in repairing most of the damage."

He then look to an unconscious Masterson and had a sour look on his face.

Professor Sumdac: "As far as Mr. Masterson goes, I do believe his work is too much even for Sumdac Systems to handle. I will see to it that his employment as my company will be terminated and will have him behind bars once he wakes up. I cannot have someone like him ruining my facility."

As soon as he said that, the team overheard the sound of fluttering up in the sky. Looking up, Miko soon realized what it was.

Miko/Kaosu: "Uh, guys? Don't look now, but I think we're being watched."

The group looked up and notice a news chopper flying overhead. On this chopper, the news reporter witnessed it while the cameraman was recording it all.

News Reporter: "Whoa! Are you getting this? This is headline news here!"

Seeing this, the team knew they were found.

Smokescreen: "Looks like the tour is over. We should get going."

Cee nodded in agreement as they heard sirens at a distance. Looking ahead, she saw police cars and fire trucks approaching them.

Arcee: "Good idea."

Activating her comm. she contact Ratchet

Arcee: "Ratchet, this is Arcee. The tour in Sumdac's factory didn't go the way we planned. I'm injured and we have a sleeping Prime. Requesting for an immediate ground bridge. I'll explain everything when we're in."

As soon as she said that, the green portal opened up to let them through. As Bee and Smoke picked the sleeping Jack up to take him in, the femme looked to the professor and promised him one thing.

Arcee: "We have eyewitnesses in the sky that could lead to you. Think you can keep this a secret and not tell anyone in your involvement?"

The Professor nodded and told her that he got it.

Professor Sumdac: "Do not worry; I'll keep your secret safe. Just go and get yourself hidden until the heat is off."

Nodding in approval, the rest of the team made it through as the portal closed. With them gone, Sumdac turned to the cops nearing them and waited. But then, Sari looked around and notices that someone else is missing.

Sari: "Hey, where is Powell? I don't see him anywhere."

The professor looked on and was a little confused as well.

Professor Sumdac: "Don't know. He must've got separated during the scuffle."

As the officers approached the two, Porter was at a distance watching the whole thing. Seeing the aftermath, he decided to place an important call. Once took out his cell and dialed a private number, he placed it in his ear and talk a certain someone.

Porter C. Powell: "Yes it's me. I think I found the replacement you're looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, bet you can guess who's Powell is talking to. So that concluded chapter three of Headmaster. It's a bit longer then anticipated. But at least I could give you a taste of what's bound to happen next. I hope all of you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will be short ones into another battle that will take place in another long one. Stand by and you'll see what I mean. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
